


Hope For The Best

by silverdae



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Even Slighter Himup, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Slight Banglo, Smut, daejae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdae/pseuds/silverdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae develops a crush on his cousin's best friend from Busan after he posts a photo of him on Instagram. While checking Daehyun's profile one day Youngjae accidentally follows his long distance crush, imagine his surprise when Daehyun follows back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> **Please do not translate this story without my permission**  
>  **Please do not post this story on another site and claim it as your own**  
>  **This fic is unbeta'd so there may be mistakes**  
> 
> originally posted [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/812642/hope-for-the-best-fluff-romance-daejae-himup-banglo).

* * *

 

_"Distance is not for the fearful, it is for the bold._

_I_ _t's for those who are willing to spend a lot of time alone_ _in exchange for a little time with the one they love._

 _It's for those knowing a good thing when they see it,_ _even if they don't see it nearly enough..."_

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck.” Youngjae almost sobs. “Ooh fuck.” He moans, dropping his head to the cold lunch table.

 

“What?” He hears Jongup ask across from him.

 

Youngjae peaks up from the table at his two friends, who are happily munching away at their lunches completely oblivious to his life falling apart. “I am a complete idiot that’s what.” He says miserably.

 

Junhong snorts. “Nothing new there.” He says out the side of his mouth as the rest of it is filled with cheeseburger, which will probably be gone in another two bites knowing his giant of a friend.

 

Youngjae crosses his arms, burying his face in them and groans, “Oh my god, I want to crawl under a rock and die.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Jongup asks, sounding worried this time.

 

Youngjae lifts his head from the table and says, “The matter is that I-” He holds up his phone so they can both see the screen, “-have just accidently followed the hottest person on Instagram.”

 

“Chris Brown?” Jongup looks up from his chips excitedly, grabbing the phone from Youngjae’s hand. He squints at the screen then hands it back as if disgusted. “That’s not Chris Brown.” 

 

Junhong swallows the last bite of his burger, snatching the phone from Jongup’s hand. “Let me see!” He demands. Junhong glances at the screen and gives a nod. “Nice.”

 

Youngjae snatches his phone back scandalized at their lack of reaction. “No, this is not ‘nice’. It’s tragic.”

 

Junhong’s blinks and tilts his head cutely. “Why?”

 

“Like every other human being with Instagram you’re going to check out who follows you. It’s lnstagram law.” Youngjae explains, however Junhong still looks a little confused. “He’s going to see my profile.” He elaborates.

 

Realisation dawns on his face. Suddenly, Junhong lets out a sharp laugh and rolls his eyes. “Hyung, really. He has like 14,000 followers and probably gets 100 new follows a day, I’m sure he has better things to do than stalk through peoples profiles.” Junhong rolls his eyes.

 

“I hope so.” Youngjae mumbles, taking a sip from his strawberry and banana smoothie.

 

“Besides, it’s not like your life stories on there. How many posts do you have now, like three?” Junhong guesses whilst discreetly grabbing a chip from Jongup’s plate.

 

“It’s still three posts I don’t want him to see.” Youngjae huffs. “My profile picture alone is enough to put him off.”

 

Jongup threw one of his chips at Youngjae, hitting him on the cheek. “Shut up, hyung. I’m sure he will be captivated by your cute self.”

 

Youngjae weakly threw the chip back aiming for Jongup’s head, but it sadly dropped to the table half way. Youngjae has never related to a piece of food so much in his life.

 

“So how did you find this guy anyway?” Junhong reached for the discarded chip and stuffs it into his mouth.

 

Youngjae swirls the straw of his smoothie, contemplating if he should give away how much of a sad stalker he has been. “You know my cousin Yongguk?” They both nod, Junhong’s is slightly more enthusiastic than Jongup’s but Youngjae decides not to comment on it. “Well, he was down in Busan last month visiting his old friends, while he was there he updated his Instagram with pictures of them pretty often. One of them looks the male model type but Daehyun, the guy whose profile I accidentally followed, is an angel I’m sure of it."

 

Youngjae feels another chip pelt his cheek. He sends a warning glare to Jongup before continuing. “He was tagged in the picture and that’s how I found his account.” He sighs almost dreamily.

 

“So you’ve been stalking him for a month?” Junhong asks.

 

Youngjae shrugs and shoves the chip that was thrown at him into Junhong’s mouth, because he wouldn’t stop glancing at it longingly. “I check it once a day, that’s not stalking.”

 

Jongup scoffs.

 

“Okay maybe twice.” Youngjae concedes.

 

Junhong raises an eyebrow and gives him a meaningful look.

  
  
Youngjae holds up his hands in a surrender. “Alright, alright. Whenever I’m on my phone I check, okay? Sue me.” He drops his hands back to the table in defeat.

 

Jongup nods. “He probably could.”

  
  
Youngjae looks at Daehyun's most recent photo taken 5 hours ago, it's his reflection in a full length mirror with a caption asking for his followers' opinion on his outfit. Of course he looks fucking stunning, as usual. “He’s so… _ugh_." Youngjae groans, "Can you really blame me?”

 

“Why didn’t you follow him before if you liked his Instagram so much, isn’t that the point of the app?” Junhong adds, eating the last of Jongup’s chips.

 

Jongup smirks. “No, Junhongie, Youngjae hyung is hideous remember? That’s how we got onto this topic.” He drawls.

 

“Yah! I didn’t say I was ‘hideous’.” Youngjae snaps. He wouldn't rank his looks as paper bag over his head worthy, but he's not someone people tend to look twice at.

 

“I don't– For God’s sake Junhong just take the whole plate will you?” Jongup slides his almost empty plate over to a very happy maknae.

 

“Thanks, hyungie.” He grins.

 

“Whatever.” Jongup smiles then looks back to Youngjae, “I don’t know why you think so low of yourself, hyung. You’re just as attractive as this Daehyun guy.”

 

“Even more so.” Junhong puts in with a sweet smile.

 

Youngjae’s face heats up at the compliments, although he still can't quite shake this inadequate feeling he gets when it comes to comparing his looks to others. “I appreciate the boost guys, but really I’m just going to delete the app and try to forget about this whole thing.”

 

Just then, Youngjae’s phone vibrated on the table lighting up with a notification. He reads it and his eyes widen. “What the fuck?” He breathes, reaching for his phone in a slight daze.

 

“What is it?” Jongup leans over trying to read the screen.

 

“He–” Youngjae taps onto the app going straight to his profile to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “He followed me back.”

 

“No way!” Jongup laughs in disbelief.

 

They all gather around Youngjae’s phone like girls at a sleepover. Youngjae wants to dance around the lunch table, but he’s got to keep whatever is left of his dignity.

 

“What did I miss?” A deep voice intones from over Youngjae’s shoulder.

 

All three boys yelp and jump apart like they had just been caught looking at porn, which for Youngjae it kind of was.

 

“N-Nothing. What’s up?” Youngjae quickly locks his phone hoping it would cover up the fact he was getting excited over his best friend’s Instagram profile.

 

Judging by Yongguk’s knowing smile he’d already seen. _Damn it_. Youngjae feels his face flush with embarrassment, he wishes he could just dissolve into the floor right there and then.

 

Despite his intimidating exterior, Yongguk is the loveliest human being you will ever meet. However, that doesn't mean he won't tease Youngjae for the rest of his life about something. Luckily, for whatever reason Yongguk chooses not to mention it, which Youngjae is eternally grateful for.

 

“I just came over to say hi before class. So… hi.” He says.

 

“Hi?” Youngjae replies hesitantly. It’s not that he wasn’t happy to see his cousin, quite the opposite, but they’re class timetables were completely different so they rarely saw each other during school time unless Yongguk had something important to ask that couldn’t wait until the end of the day. So Yongguk coming over just to quickly greet them was a little strange.

 

Yongguk meets the eyes of Junhong who has been strangely quiet for the past few minutes, not exactly out of character for him but it was still unsettling. “Hi, Junnie.” He greet warmly, his sweet gummy smile making an appearance.

 

Youngjae raises an eyebrow at the nickname and shares a ‘what the hell’ look with Jongup.

 

“Gukkie hyung,” Junhong smiles so wide his eyes form into cute crescents. Youngjae would reach over to pinch his cheeks if he wasn’t so perplexed by the scene. Junhong suddenly gets up and heads over to where Yongguk is standing. He shoots a quick grin to Youngjae and Jongup, “I’ll see you guys later.” He says without any explanation whatsoever.

 

Junhong and Yongguk are about to turn to leave when Youngjae asks where they’re going. Yongguk ruffles Junhong’s pink locks affectionately, Junhong being a few inches taller somehow makes the action cuter. “We have a project together for Music class.” Yongguk explains, draping his arm casually over Junhong's shoulders. “Our teachers think it’s a good idea to merge the younger class with the older, something about different outtakes on life coming together to make beautiful music.”

 

Youngjae’s slightly confused by the comfortable skinship the pair share, “Oh. Cool.”

 

They’re about to leave again before Jongup sings, “Oh, Bubblegum?” Junhong glances back with reddening cheeks. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He holds up Junhong’s bag, waving it back and forth.

 

“Oh yeah.” Junhong carelessly slings the backpack over one shoulder. “Thanks, Jongupie.”

 

Grinning, the pair both says their goodbyes again then make their way out the hall, Yongguk had removed his arm but they still kept remarkably close together.

 

Youngjae chuckles. “You know he hates that nickname.”

 

“I know. I get kicks out of embarrassing the kid though.” Jongup smirks.

 

“What’s up with him and Yongguk anyway? Have I completely missed something or…?” Youngjae trails off.

 

“You were probably checking the Busan beauty’s profile when it happened.” Jongup teases.

 

“Ha ha.” Youngjae says dryly. “I have other things to look at on my phone you know.”

 

Jongup made a noncommittal noise, showing he believes that lie about as much as Youngjae himself does. “Honestly, I don’t know.” He says, getting back to the question. “Maybe it is just for the project.”

 

“Probably.” Youngjae agrees. They fall into a comfortable silence for a moment before Youngjae realises he’s missing something. He frantically searches his bag and the area around him for a good minute, calming down instantly when he spots it in Jongup’s hands.

 

Wait a second.

 

“What are you doing?!” Youngjae exclaims, grabbing for his phone.

 

Jongup moves it out of his reach. “Hyung, I can’t believe you last posted 2 months ago. I don’t even have an account and I know that’s an Instagram crime.” He shakes his head and hands the phone back.

 

Youngjae’s stomach drops when he notices Jongup had uploaded a photo taken 3 days ago of him, Jongup and Junhong making silly faces at the camera. “Moon Jongup, you better run for your life.” Youngjae seethes. He looks up in time to see the back of Jongup, all but running out the hall doors. _Smart kid_.

 

Youngjae goes to delete the post hoping none of his 23 followers see that mortifying picture. The last thing he expects is a notification. He refreshes the app to see something that makes his heart fail for a split second.

 

 **dh_jung:** very cute~

  

 

 

 

 

 

.ღ.

 

 

Youngjae is a coward. It was the end of another school day and he hasn’t looked at his phone since lunch, which for him was practically blasphemy. Although Youngjae was already known for being academic, he was even more focused on taking notes today desperately trying to distract himself from checking his Instagram. He was so pathetic.

 

Youngjae didn’t fully understand why the comment Daehyun left made him freak out so much, it’s not like he’s never been called cute before. Daehyun made his knees weak, and he hates it. He hates that some stranger is making him feel like this, he barely knows anything about this guy for Christ's sake. Sure, he’s Yongguk’s best friend, but that doesn’t mean he’s not an asshole. Not only that but Daehyun lives all the way over in Busan, so even if he did get to know the guy it’s not like they could just hang out whenever the mood strikes. Youngjae should just delete his account right now to stop himself from getting too attached, but he knows that’s not going to happen anytime soon.

 

“What’s up with you? Did someone bully you into doing their homework again?” A husky voice came from beside his locker. “Because I swear–.” 

 

Youngjae snaps out of his inner turmoil to see his cousin who had materialised out of nowhere. “Huh?” Youngjae blinks. “Oh. No, it’s nothing. Just thinking about something.” He mumbles shutting his locker with more force than necessary. 

 

Yongguk raised an eyebrow. “Is this about Daehyun’s comment?” He smirks at Youngjae’s blush. “I follow him too, you know.” He adds before Youngjae can even open his mouth to question how he knew.

 

“I just…” Youngjae falls back against his locker in defeat. “What do I even say back?”

 

“I’m sure he’d be happy with whatever attention you choose to give him.” Yongguk says cryptically.

 

Youngjae’s eyes narrowed, “You know something.”

 

“Yepp.”

 

“Tell me.” Youngjae all but demands.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Yon–” Youngjae starts.

 

“Youngjae.” Yongguk cuts him off suddenly looking serious, “Trust me, okay? Talk to him.”

 

Youngjae chews on his bottom lip in thought for a moment before giving in with a sigh. He takes his phone out his bag for the first time since lunch, unlocking it and going straight to the app. The first picture he sees on his homepage is a surprise.

 

It was of Yongguk and Junhong, their heads very close together wearing big smiles, it was absolutely adorable. Especially since Yongguk rarely beams at the camera. The caption itself was so cute that Youngjae double checks it was Yongguk’s who posted it.

 

Youngjae looks up from the screen to give his cousin a teasing look, “Have fun with _Junnie_ today, Yongguk hyung?” Youngjae grins as he turned his phone around. “ _Isn't my Junnie cute?_ ” Youngjae reads out to him in an obnoxiously high voice.

 

Yongguk didn’t rise to the bait because clearly Youngjae was the only 5 year old around here. “Stop stalling.” Yongguk responds calmly. When Youngjae goes back to scrolling through his timeline he hears Yongguk’s low voice add, “And to answer your question: Yes. Yes I did.”

 

“Good.” Youngjae murmurs absentmindedly. Six posts down and he finds the dreaded post from earlier, Youngjae’s unexplainable nerves come rushing back full force.

 

Yongguk nudges his shoulder with Youngjae’s, “What are you so scared of? Junhong told me you like him, and I know for a fact he likes you, so what’s the problem?”

 

Youngjae snaps his head up. “What?”

 

“What?” Yongguk repeats frowning.

 

“How do you know he likes me?” He says in one breathe all of a sudden feeling lightheaded.

 

Yongguk shakes his head. “That’s not really for me to tell.”

 

“Please, hyung? You’ve already let it slip so you may as well fill in the gaps.” He widens his eyes in an attempt at the wounded puppy dog look. Luckily, Yongguk was a softy at heart, so he doesn’t take a lot of convincing.

 

“Fine.” Yongguk gives in. “While in Busan–” He begins, but just then the happy maknae’s chose that exact moment to interrupt.

 

“Hey, hyungs! Ready to go?” Jongup says with a sweet oblivious smile across his face.

 

Youngjae’s about to ask him to wait but Yongguk is all too happy to take this opportunity to exit. “Yeah.” He answers with a gummy smile that Youngjae wants to smack off his face.

 

Jongup and Junhong made their way to the car, continuing their own conversation.

 

Yongguk moves to follow them, but Youngjae reaches out to grab the lapel of Yongguk’s school blazer stopping him in his tracks. “Just tell me yes or no, hyung. Does he really like me?” He asks softly.

 

“I already said he did.”

 

Youngjae furrows his brows in confusion and releases his hold. “I thought you were just saying that to make me feel better or… I don’t know. I’m bad at this.” He whines pathetically.

 

They eventually follow the younger ones out to Yongguk’s car which is on the far side of the parking lot. There’s about a minute of comfortable silence before Yongguk says something again.

 

“I have a way to prove it.” He says lowly, like he’s talking about something illegal.

 

“Really?” Youngjae matches his tone.

 

Yongguk nods, stopping a couple of feet away from the car. “Daehyun never likes my photos on Instagram because he’s a little shit, like someone else I know,” Yongguk gives him a pointed look.

 

“Yah!” Youngjae protests before realising how informal he is being and swiftly apologises. 

 

“Anyway,” Yongguk brushes it off, “If I posted a photo of you and I on there, I guarantee you he’ll like it. Bam. Proof.”

 

Youngjae still wasn’t convinced. “I don’t know…”

 

Yongguk looks up in thought for a second. “Okay, how about if you do it, I’ll give you his number?”

 

The offer definitely peaks his interest, but he can’t help questioning his cousin’s motive. “Why are you so eager for us to talk?”

 

Yongguk eyes flick to the car and back. “I’ll have to tell you some other time, the maknae’s are getting impatient.” 

 

Youngjae almost laughs. “Junhong’s not going anywhere, don’t worry.”

 

“Dick.” Yongguk replies with a low laugh. "That's my offer. Take it or leave it."

 

Honestly, Youngjae hates his photo being taken, every angle he tries taking it from all he can focus on is his gross baby fat face that no amount of dieting has helped. He usually deletes about a hundred of his attempts before settling on one he deems acceptable. Whenever he's gone onto Daehyun's Instagram in the past he's just reminded of how out of his league Daehyun is.

 

Despite knowing all this, Youngjae hesitantly agrees. Yongguk holds out his phone and motions for Youngjae to get closer. Once Youngjae is done fussing with his hair they both give sweet smiles to the camera and Youngjae, out of habit, raises his hand in the ‘V’ sign. 

 

When he sees the outcome he moans. “Delete it. Take another one.” He begs.

 

Yongguk rolls his eyes at him then starts tapping away at his screen. When he’s done he makes his way over to unlock the car wearing a mischievous smile on his face.

 

Youngjae’s phone chimes notifying him he’s got a message which he knows without looking is Daehyun’s phone number. Why Youngjae was easily bribed with it he can’t quite figure out yet, he still doesn’t know much about him except that he is the most handsome person Youngjae has ever laid eyes on, and for whatever reason, Yongguk seems to have this idea that Daehyun likes him too. Not only that, but what would he even do now he has his number? He can’t start texting him out of nowhere, Youngjae knows social boundaries enough to know, whether Daehyun like him or not, it’s creepy.

 

_I really need a lay down... Preferably on Daehyun._ Youngjae sighs to himself.

 

He shakes those thoughts away for another time, probably for his shower later. He joins everyone at the car just as they were getting in, he spots Junhong reaching for the back door when an idea pops into his head.

 

“It’s okay. You can sit up front today.” Youngjae says coming up behind him.

 

Junhong pauses looking back at him confused. “Why, hyung?”

 

“There’s more leg room for you. God knows you need it, you’re like seventy percent leg.” He shoos Junhong away from the door, climbing in before he can protest.

 

Just before Yongguk starts the engine he sends Youngjae a grateful smile in the rear view mirror. 

  
  


.ღ.  
  
  


It’s past midnight when Youngjae refreshes his Instagram for the last time. It has been eight hours since the photo he and Yongguk took was posted and there is still no sign of life from Daehyun. Youngjae had been refreshing at random intervals over the past couple of hours, disappointed every time he sees no new activity from him. A part of him wishes he wouldn’t like the photo, but a bigger part of him prays that he did. To be honest, his absence from Instagram is slightly concerning, although Youngjae feels like he is worrying too much over someone he barely knew.

 

This whole situation is ridiculous, there he was at 18 years old lying in bed at midnight with only his phone for a light source, waiting for some Busan beauty to like his photo on Instagram. Truly living the teenage dream.

 

He checks the time and decides he'll refresh once more before calling it quits.

 

Youngjae almost drops his phone.

 

**dh_jung** likes **bangstergram** ’s photo.

 

He refreshes a couple more times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He wants to roll off the bed in pure joy when he sees it still there at the top of his timeline. It’s late so Youngjae can’t exactly jump around without his parents wondering what the hell is going on. Instead, he resorts to shoving his face into his pillow and letting out a breathless laugh. 

 

Youngjae really couldn’t believe this is his life right now.

 

Eventually though, Youngjae lifts his face from the pillow and snaps back to reality. Where does he go from here? Daehyun liked the photo like Yongguk said he would, but does it really mean he’s interested? His mind is running in circles, he wishes he had more experience in this kind of thing. Although Youngjae thinks even if he did, it’s a whole new set of rules with Daehyun because he’s so… unattainable. 

 

Youngjae drops his face back into his pillow with a groan. 

 

He wallows in self-pity for another ten minutes before deciding he should at least _try_ to talk to him. Youngjae chooses to start by replying to Daehyun’s cute comment from earlier, hopefully he doesn’t question why he’s answering almost twelve hours later.

 

**dh_jung:** very cute~

**yjayo:** says you >///<

 

Youngjae has never been the flirty type so his own reply surprises him a little, he didn’t know what he was doing exactly but if it shows Daehyun he’s interested, then flirty he shall be.

 

Thankfully, Daehyun doesn't keep him waiting another twelve hours for a reply.

 

**dh_jung:** u don’t believe me??

**yjayo:** no but you’re very sweet daehyun-ssi

**dh_jung:** i’m guessing people don’t tell u you’re beautiful enough. that’s practically a crime.

 

Youngjae smiles stupidly at his phone when he sees this comment, he swallows the unmanly squeal that bubbles up in his throat. Before he can reply he gets two more comment notifications.

 

**dh_jung:** i’m coming on too strong aren’t i?

**dh_jung:** fuck i’m sorry, i’ll stop orz

 

Youngjae shakes his head grinning widely to himself, whether this is genuine or not, Daehyun is so adorable.

 

**yjayo:** thought u said i was cute not beautiful, daehyun-sshi

**dh_jung:** you’re both :* and u don’t have to be so formal ㅋㅋㅋ u can call me daehyunnie~

**bangstergram:** dae wtf not even i get to call u that, i see how it is :(

**dh_jung:** ㅋㅋyongguk hyung stop being so nosy

**bangstergram:** take it somewhere else then~ youngjae-ah you have his number why don’t you text him ;)

**yjayo:** HYUNG!!

 

Youngjae quickly replies before Daehyun blocks and deletes him for being a creep.

 

**yjayo:** omg i’m sorry i can explain

**dh_jung:** how about you text me that explanation?

 

Youngjae’s heart beats so hard he’s surprised he doesn’t go into cardiac arrest. Youngjae takes the only opportunity he's ever going to have and goes to text Daehyun. He's not quite sure what to say, but starting with an apology seems the most appropriate right now.

 

**From: Youngjae**  
> i’m sorry i stalked u on instagram  
  
 **From: Daehyun**  
> truthfully... you’re not the only one who has been doing some stalking ㅋㅋㅋ  
  
**From: Youngjae**  
> something you'd like to confess to daehyunnie~?  
  
**From: Daehyun**  
> please don't freak out  
> during yongguk hyungs visit he showed me a picture of u...  
> gAH this is embarrassing nevermind T__T

**From: Youngjae**  
> daehyunnie i'm sure it's fine please tell me? :'(

 

Daehyun goes quiet for awhile making Youngjae panic slightly.

 

**From: Youngjae**  
> was the picture u were shown that ugly?ㅋㅋ

 

Youngjae put a laugh at the end to lighten the mood, but honestly he is worried that may be very close to the truth. Luckily, Daehyun's response is lightning quick so Youngjae doesn't have to dwell on it long.

 

**From: Daehyun**  
> NO!  
> quite the opposite actually...

 

Youngjae feels like he's going to melt right through his mattress. Any moment now he's going to wake up from this dream, it's the only explanation as to why someone like the Busan beauty would ever give Youngjae the time of day. Just as he’s about to type out his reply Daehyun sends another message.

 

**From: Daehyun  
** > i didn't realise it's almost 1 in the morning, i should let you sleep

**From: Youngjae  
** > talking to u is worth losing a couple of hours sleep  
> even if it pisses my music teacher off

 

Daehyun proceeds to ask why his teacher would be pissed off which leads to Youngjae telling him about his eccentric music teacher, who dances around the classroom insisting her students get at least 8 hours a night for beauty sleep. Daehyun and him back and forth for the next hour about school and what they want for the future, it turns out they both want to pursue signing. Youngjae’s smiling like a drunken fool when they both promise to sing to each other sometime.

 

It gets to 3am when Youngjae starts spilling about how his parents freaked out more when he told them he wanted to become a singer than when he came out as gay. Youngjae’s never told anyone of his parents' disapproval of his career choice, but as it gets closer to sunrise the more trusting Youngjae is of Daehyun. Which is completely idiotic considering they only started talking a couple of hours ago.

 

The suns rays start to seep through Youngjae’s curtains when he finally wishes Daehyun sweet dreams. They still don’t know a lot about each other, but Youngjae somehow feels a connection that’s deeper than what he has with most of his friends. He falls asleep with butterflies in his stomach and a grin on his face so whatever it is they have, it feels good. It feels _right_.

 

.ღ.

 

When Youngjae’s alarm goes off two hours later he regrets staying up so late. But at the same time he doesn’t regret it, because now he's closer to Daehyun than he’d ever thought he’d be.

 

And the good morning text he receives isn’t a bad start to his day either.

 

.ღ.

 

Youngjae goes into school the next day feeling like death warmed over. This is the price he pays for staying up until the sun rises, but Daehyun's sweet words and excessive emoji use made it so worth the two hours sleep.

 

However, the lack of sleep has made him slightly... sensitive. And to add insult to injury; his mum had used the last of the milk this morning, so he had to go without the coffee that would usually give him a caffeinated boost to feel slightly human again.

 

"So am I amazing or _am I amazing_?" Yongguk boasts from the front seat, his ridiculously chipper attitude immediately grates on Youngjae’s nerves.

 

"I still hate you, hyung." Youngjae grumbles.

 

"Aw come on, I got you two talking didn't I?" He wiggles his eyebrows at him through the mirror only to be greeted by Youngjae's glower. "You are just a ball of sunshine this morning ain’t cha?" He grins unaffected by the younger's sour look.

 

"Why am I sitting in the back again? I called shotgun." Youngjae puts his foot on the centre console and hoists himself up by Yongguk’s seat until his seat belt locks him in place.

 

As Youngjae goes to unclip his seatbelt Yongguk smacks his leg off. "Feet off the interior!"

 

"Bet you don't say that when you've got Junhong back here." Youngjae comments dryly as he slumps back into his seat. Yongguk’s flustered face is priceless. It almost makes Youngjae smile. Almost. "Speaking of, how does he get shotgun without even being here to call it? A little biased, don't you think?"

 

"Wouldn't it be more biased to have my cousin sitting in the front?"

 

"No, it would be common courtesy. I was here first and yet I've been sent to the back like some kid going shopping with his mother." Youngjae sulks. “I may as well have a booster seat.”

 

"You know I thought after speaking to your one and only last night it would have perked you up, but you're still grouchy as ever." His cousin says smoothly changing the subject.

 

Yongguk referring to Daehyun as his 'one and only' strikes a chord in Youngjae but it's 8am and he hasn't had his morning coffee yet so he swiftly ignores it. "I got two hours sleep." He grumbles.

 

"Woah you really went all night huh." Yongguk chuckles as he pulls up to Junhong's house. “Gonna be one hell of a phone bill.”

 

Youngjae would be affronted if he was at least half awake, but he’s not. Instead he gives a half-hearted grunt and leaves it at that. After all, they only texted all night, no funny business. Much to Youngjae’s dismay he has yet to even hear the Busan boy’s voice, let alone get off to it.

 

Junhong hops into the car greeting them both like his usual hyperactive self, breaking Youngjae’s current train of thoughts before they got inappropriate. When Junhong realises he's not going to get much input from Youngjae, he happily chatters to Yongguk about some concert or rather instead. He suddenly feels like a third wheel as the maknae and Yongguk talk excitedly about a rapper Youngjae has never heard of. He tiredly rests his head against the window and unthinkingly pulls out his phone, immediately texting Daehyun about his morning.

 

Daehyun's quick response, a cute picture of himself using his thumbs to make a heart shape, doesn't wake Youngjae up but it puts a smile on his face for the rest of the morning.

 

.ღ.

 

"He's hot."

 

"I know."

 

"Not Daehyun. His friend."

 

" _I know_."

 

Youngjae and Jongup are in the library using their free study period to pretend they're studying when really they're gossiping like old women. Out of habit Youngjae had checked his Instagram time line and got excited when he saw Daehyun had posted a picture. His excitement had quickly vanished though when he saw the picture was of him and his model looking friend close together and topless at the beach. Of course, it's not unusual for guys to be shirtless around each other, but Youngjae can't help it when his ego takes a beating at the sight of the two attractive males. Who also seem to have a light sheen of sweat on their skin from playing football in the sun all afternoon. Fantastic.

 

"Are you worried?" Jongup asks from beside him, peeking at the screen.

 

"Should I be?" Youngjae's voice wavers.

 

"If I was Daehyun, I wouldn't even hesitate." Jongup bluntly inputs as Youngjae’s heart sinks.

 

"Thanks I feel so much better now." He drawls sarcastically.

 

"It's not the first time you've seen them in a picture together." the younger says distractedly as he breaks out a chocolate bar from his bag and unwraps it, completely disregarding the strict ‘no eating in the library’ rule.

 

"I know that, but this is the first time they've both been _shirtless and sweaty_." Youngjae finds it hard to sound like he’s not whining.

 

Jongup looks at him with cheeks filled like a hamster and blinks at him. "Ohmgodf,” He mumbles around the chocolate before swallowing, “Are you developing a crush on his friend now? Youngjae, I love you and all but love triangles are not a good path to go down."

 

"No, you idiot! I'm just..." Youngjae waves his hands in an empty gesture. "I'm so plain, y'know?" He finishes weakly.

 

"Yeah, and?"

 

Jongup’s agreement causes a flash of hurt to spike through Youngjae. "What the hell?"

 

Jongup gives a nonchalant shrug. "Well you are. But obviously Daehyun likes that kind of thing. Which is why you shouldn't worry about him hanging out with that stunning specimen." He eyes the model looking boy a little too intently for Youngjae’s comfort. "He's out of Daehyun's league anyway." He shoves the rest of the chocolate into his mouth without taking his eyes off the photo.

 

Youngjae kicks the younger's chair leg. "Yah! You are on thin ice, Moon Jongup."

 

"Whatever you say, hyung." Jongup grins back cheekily. He had chocolate in his teeth and smeared around his mouth, he looks gross but Youngjae finds it strangely sweet. He supposes it’s all apart of the younger's puppy-like charm.

 

"Can't we all just get along?" Junhong sighs as he falls into a seat opposite them.

 

"I'm trying. Youngjae's the one getting riled up over nothing." Jongup flicks Youngjae's forehead because he's a little shit that likes to get on Youngjae's nerves.

 

Puppy or not, Youngjae wants to strangle him right now.

 

"What now?" Junhong rolls his eyes like this is old news. Which, for them it kind of is. All they do is constantly pester and tease him. Why Youngjae loves these brats so much he will never know.

 

Jongup cleans himself up with one of Youngjae’s emergency wet wipes which he has stolen from his bag without the older male noticing up until now. _That sneaky_ -

 

"He's getting jealous because Daehyun has a hot friend." Jongup slides Youngjae’s phone over before he can protest.

 

"I'm not jealous-" Youngjae tries to explain before he notices the maknae looks down at the picture with a flash of recognition. “What? What is it?”

 

"That's Himchan." He smiles, showcasing his dimples.

 

"What? How do you know that?" Youngjae takes his phone back, keeping it in his hand. He doesn’t want to put it into his bag again in fear of Jongup’s klepto tendencies.

 

"Yonggukie hyung told me." His grin widens even further at the mention of the elders name.

 

"Of course he did." Youngjae sighs.

 

"You have nothing to worry about, hyung. He's got a boyfriend. Even if he didn't, they're just friends and I know Daehyun is crazy about you." He winks.

 

Youngjae internally curses his insecurities and releases a breath of relief. "Really?"

 

Junhong nods happily. "Positive. Yong-"

 

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Yonggukie hyung tells you everything because he's a goddamn sap when it comes to his Junhongie." Youngjae gets a mischievous glint in his eye, "Or should I say _*Bunhongie_."

 

Junhong’s eyes widen in horror. "Who told you that?"

 

Youngjae grimaces although internally enjoying the rise it got out of the younger. It was nice for the teasing to be the other way around for a change. "He accidentally sent me a text a couple of weeks back that was clearly meant for you. Honestly, I'd never have labelled Yongguk for being the sappy one in a relationship."

 

Nobody can deny that the maknae and his hyung are adorable together, Youngjae picks at their relationship a lot, mostly out of jealousy, but he is truly happy for them. Though he's still not sure exactly what's going on between them as neither of them have officially confirmed nor denied anything.

 

"Yeah, he thinks it's cute." Junhong bites his lip and his cheeks burn a red that's a close shade to his favourite cherry tomatoes. "Well this has been nice and all," He clears his throat, "But I've got a class to get to right about now-" After a quick glance to the clock on the wall the maknae looks shocked for a moment before blushing again. "Or not." He turns back to his hyungs with a sheepish smile. "Jongupie hyung do you have any notes from todays English class? I lost track of time in the music room again..."

 

"Unbelievable." Jongup grumbles while rummaging through his bag for the notes. "Everyone's got someone except for me."

 

“You seem to be spending a lot of time in the music room lately for someone who only has a music twice a week.” Youngjae muses.

 

Jongup snorts at the implication and passes Junhong his note book. He and Youngjae know full well why the maknae has been spending copious amounts of time there.

 

“I want to get a good grade, hyung. That’s all.” Junhong shifts his shoulders uncomfortably.

 

“Have you been making out in the music room? Jesus Christ, Junhong if Mr. Kwon finds out he’s going to flip. He may even kick you out of the lesson.” Youngjae rants barely letting the younger male get a word in.

 

“He won’t find out, so stop worrying. We haven’t even been making out in the music room. I’m not an idiot.” He huffs.

 

“So where have you been going?” Jongup asks, curious. “You know for future reference.” He amends when he sees Youngjae aim a glare at him.

 

“That’s classified.” Junhong smiles innocently, Youngjae could almost see the halo above his pink hair.

 

“C’mon, it’s not like I have someone to actually go there with.” Jongup pouts.

 

The maknae’s sweet smile suddenly morphs into a devious one. Youngjae takes back what he said, those are definitely devil horns. "I heard Soohyun from the year below fancies the pants off you, she doesn't go to watch football games to support the school's team, if you know what I mean." He says suggestively.

 

Jongup snickers, "She's missing something in her panties that would interest me."

 

The maknae’s jaw drops. "You're gay? Since when!"

 

"Junhongie, are you seriously telling me you didn't know?" 

 

"You mean all this time you've been checking out guys' asses and not what jeans they're wearing?" He asks innocently, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. 

 

Jongup and Youngjae laugh so hard the librarian comes over to kick them all out.

  
  
.ღ.

 

That evening, Youngjae has finished all his homework and has some time to kill before dinners ready so he spends it idly watching YouTube videos and judging everyone on his Facebook news feed. His phone buzzes beside him on the desk, making his heart jump in anticipation. It’s stupid really, Daehyun shouldn’t have this much control over Youngjae, yet here he is eagerly reaching for his phone in hopes of seeing a text from the plush lipped Busan boy.

 

**From: Daehyun  
** > so i’ve been thinking, and feel free to decline i will totally understand but, do you think maybe we could skype? ;u;  
> i’d love to put a beautiful voice to your beautiful face ;)

 

Normally, Youngjae would stress over whether he should answer him or not but in the past 24 hours Youngjae has become more and more intrigued by Daehyun, and would equally like to put a voice to his inhumanly beautiful face. He doesn’t think twice before answering.  
  
**To: Daehyun  
** > don’t get your hopes up. i don’t exactly have a voice that has men and women falling at my feet.

**From: Daehyun**  
> idc i’m sure i will love it just because it’s you :)  
  
 **To: Daehyun**  
> you’re so cheesy   
> i bet you’ve broken a lot of hearts  
  
 **From: Daehyun**  
> :O  
> i have never!!  
> trust me, if i was ever lucky enough to have your heart i would cherish it with my life and that’s a promise yoo youngjae ♥

 

Youngjae feels like crying. He knew from the start that there’s a chance he could have his heart broken by this boy, but he chose to ignore that thought until the time that it might happen. Whether this was banter or not, Youngjae doesn’t take these kind of promises lightly and hopes that when he was sure enough to give the older boy his heart, that Daehyun doesn’t crush it in his palm.

 

**To: Daehyun  
** > i will hold you to that ;)  
> so about that skype call, are you online right now?

**From: Daehyun  
** > yes!^^

 

Youngjae chuckles because Daehyun is just too adorable. He signs into Skype and goes to add a new contact, his stomach twisting with excitement and nerves.

 

**To: Daehyun**  
> my username is Yoodle  
> don’t laugh. i know you’re laughing...  
> daehyunnniiiieeeee :(  
  
 **From: Daehyun**  
> it’s so cute tho!!! >w<  
> my little yoo noodle♥~  
> i renaming you in my contacts to that btw

**To: Daehyun**  
> oh my god don’t  
  
 **From: Daehyun**  
> too late :}  
> it’s okay i give you full permission to laugh at mine  
  
 **To: Daehyun**  
> what is it  
  
 **From: Daehyun**  
> daehyumm  
> there is no excuse for this just that i really love food   
> especially my tasty yoo noodle ;)  
  
 **To: Daehyum♥**  
> that is the least sexy thing you could have ever said to me  
> also you are now daehyum on my phone so xP

 

Youngjae doesn’t tell him he put a heart after his name, he wants to keep some of his dignity. Also, Youngjae’s found Daehyun to be a bit of a narcissist at times and doubts his head needs to be any bigger than it already is. It’s a quality that Youngjae had once claimed he hated but it was one of the things that made up Daehyun, and God knows Youngjae has grown to like that lovable asshole, narcissism and all.

 

They banter and flirt back and forth for a bit longer, both of them consciously stalling. After 15 minutes the suspense is killing Youngjae though, so he decides to take the initiative and Skype calls Daehyun for the first time.

 

**From:** **Daehyum** **♥  
** > brb my cold city boy is skyping me ;)

 

Youngjae doesn’t have a chance to reply because the calling screen disappears to reveal a face that no photo could ever do justice.

 

“Hi.” Youngjae squeaks.

 

Daehyun’s slow smile makes Youngjae want to melt. “Hi.”

 

.ღ.

 

Daehyun nervously wipes his sweaty palms against his jeans before he accepts the Skype call. For all his cocky facade, Daehyun is very nervous. He is finally going to talk face to face, well, as close as they could get to that, with Youngjae.  
  
  
The Busan boy remembers the first time he saw Youngjae on his older friend's phone, he tried to play it off cool but Yongguk saw right through his act and promised he'd nudge the angel like boy his way once he was back in Seoul. Turns out, Youngjae had admired him on his Instagram account for awhile after seeing a picture Yongguk had posted of them both. Daehyun would call it fate but he's not that far gone yet.

  
He's close though. So deliriously  _close_.

  
A moment later however, as he sees Youngjae on his screen for the first time, he immediately takes back what he stupidly said previously.

  
Because God help him, there is no doubt he is completely gone on Yoo Youngjae.

  
“Hi.” Youngjae looks at the camera from under his lashes shyly.

  
Daehyun felt like his returning smile could split his face in two, "Hi."

  
Youngjae exhales a nervous laugh. "You're real."

  
"You doubted my existence? I'm hurt." Daehyun teases with a pout.

  
Youngjae's plump lips form a meek smile. "Sorry. It's just–" He flicks his eyes down and shakes his head in awe, "You're so...  _wow_." 

  
Heat rushes to Daehyun’s face. “Thanks?” 

  
“Sorry.” He repeats. 

  
“Stop apologising.” Daehyun reprimands lightly with a chuckle.

  
Youngjae starts to say sorry again before realising and quickly changing it to a shaky ‘okay’. 

  
“Nervous?” Daehyun guesses. Truthfully, he himself is finding it hard not to shoot through his ceiling like a firework gone off.

  
The city boy bites his bottom lip and squirms in his seat. “Kind of.” He reluctantly admits.

  
“You’re beautiful.” Slips out before Daehyun can stop himself, but really who could blame him. If Youngjae is this stunning through a shitty webcam he can only imagine how breathtaking he is in real life.

  
“Oh my God.” Youngjae half moans and half laughs covering his cute cheeks with his hands in embarrassment.

  
Daehyun smirks at the shy boy thinking of all the ways he could bring the pink blush, which he knows is gracing his cheeks right now, out. 

  
After some more adorable giggling Youngjae finally lowers his hands again, smiling self-consciously towards the camera. For some reason the moment when Youngjae’s smiling, flustered face meets his gaze it strikes something deep inside Daehyun that pushes him over the edge into completely infatuated. 

  
Yoo Youngjae is definitely an angel.

 

.ღ.

 

A month later, Youngjae and Daehyun were still speaking to each other frequently through texts and Skype. Well, if frequently meant every waking minute, then yes that’s what they’ve been doing. Youngjae had always been attached to his phone, but lately it's become an extension to his hand so he doesn't miss a single text from Daehyun throughout the day. They text stupid and random things to each other all the time, they probably know each other better than themselves at this point.

  
Admittedly, his studying time has lessened recently due to his eagerness to talk to Daehyun everyday, he just hopes neither of his parents find out or there will be barbecued Youngjae for dinner. 

  
Which is how Youngjae ends up at his desk studying for his English test while being hyper aware of dark, almond eyes focused on him. After about twenty minutes, Youngjae realises he’s not going to be moving on from this paragraph with Daehyun staring at him like he was the last slice of cheesecake. 

  
Youngjae sighs, “I told you this would be boring.”

  
“Who says I’m bored?” Daehyun stretches out languidly on his bed, his stupidly handsome face smiling at the webcam.

  
“So, you’re perfectly fine just staring into space for the duration of this call?”

  
“You’re so oblivious sometimes. It would frustrate me if you weren’t so damn cute.” Daehyun reaches up the bed to pull his pillow down so he could cuddle it. “I was staring at you, Youngjae-ah. You’re so pretty.” His voice is muffled slightly from his cheek being squished into his pillow. He looks so freaking adorable, but Youngjae knows better than to feed his ego.

  
“Because that’s not creepy at all.” Youngjae laughs before what Daehyun had said sank in. “And I’m not  _pretty_ , I’m ruggedly handsome. Very manly.” He insists with a petulant frown. 

  
Daehyun’s lidded gaze didn’t falter. “Mmm…” 

  
Blood rushes to heat his cheeks and to the tip of his ears at the heavy gaze. Youngjae and Daehyun have always flirted, but recently it’s been kicked up a notch. Mostly on Daehyun’s end because Youngjae has no idea how to flirt and ends up speechless and red in the face every time. His friends never miss the opportunity to tease him about when it happens during school.

  
“Seriously, stop. It’s creeping me out.” Youngjae tries to say in a stern voice, but it comes out a pitch higher than usual and ends with an embarrassing giggle. Daehyun always managed to make him feel like a school girl with a crush, Youngjae shouldn’t feel like this for a guy he’d never met in real life yet here he was sat at his desk with flushed cheeks and butterflies in his stomach. It’s ridiculous, but he’s never been happier.

  
Daehyun groans, burying his face into his pillow for a moment before looking back up at Youngjae. “My boyfriend is so cute I can’t stand it.”

  
Youngjae’s face heated and his stomach flipped. This is the first time since talking to each other that he’d referred to Youngjae as his boyfriend. Youngjae was trying so hard not spin in his chair like an idiot. 

  
He rose an eyebrow instead and just about chokes out, “Boyfriend, huh?”                                                  

  
Daehyun’s thick lips tug into a slow smile. “Are you not?” He said coyly, his dark gaze tracing Youngjae’s face.

  
“Don’t remember you asking.” Youngjae nervously fusses with his hair.

  
Daehyun sits up with a grin, his black hair falling back into place over his forehead. “Would you be my boyfriend, Yoo Youngjae?” 

  
Youngjae pretending to think about it. Daehyun’s smile quickly dropped into an adorable pout, Youngjae pursed his lips in an attempt to hold back a smirk.

  
“Baby.” Daehyun whines, looking up at the webcam through his lashes while clutching the pillow to his chest. 

  
Youngjae’s stomach flutters at the pet name. He’s been referred to as ‘baby’ a few times during their talks, but it was usually in a joking manner that Youngjae didn’t take seriously until now. 

  
“I don’t know… What’s in it for me?” He fires back when his thoughts unscramble. 

  
Daehyun dramatically places his hands over his heart. “My undying love.” 

  
Youngjae gives a breathless laugh and has to roll his eyes to stop himself from cracking, this all felt like too much but not enough at the same time. Daehyun leans forward as he lets out a melodic laugh “ _Youngjae_ ~” He sings, but honestly it sounded like another whine. Daehyun sighs, dropping the pillow to his lap. “How about… Cheesecake?” 

  
Youngjae drops his unimpressed facade in surprise. “But you love cheesecake.” He says stunned. “Like, a lot.”

  
“Not more than more than my boyfriend.” Daehyun coos, scooting closer to the laptop on the edge of his bed. 

  
Youngjae brought his hands up to his heated face, giggling like a goddamn idiot. “You’re really something else, Daehyunnie.”

  
He lowers his hands to see Daehyun’s grin that lights up his entire face. Youngjae could almost see little hearts in his eyes. “Is that a yes?”

  
Youngjae lips tremble when he finally gives in, “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, you big idiot.”

  
Daehyun feebly threw a small dog plushie that he snatched from the end of his bed, at the camera. “Yah! Be nice to your boyfriend.”

  
“I’m sorry.” 

  
“That’s better.” Daehyun gives a satisfied nod. 

  
It’s quiet for half a minute before Daehyun quietly says, “I wish I could kiss you in real life.”

  
Hearing this, Youngjae’s stomach feels as if it’s been stuffed with fluff, and his head is somewhere near cloud nine. This Busan boy was quickly becoming dangerous for his health, but at the same time he’s his medicine, and that’s something Youngjae doesn’t want to give up any time soon. Yes, they live miles apart, but he was determined to make this work and he’s pretty sure Daehyun feels the same. At least, he hopes so.

  
Youngjae swallows the lump in his throat, “One day.” He promises.

  
And Youngjae has never broken a promise.

  
.ღ.

“Take your shirt off.” Daehyun purrs.

  
“Daehyun!” Youngjae says scandalised. 

  
Daehyun raises an eyebrow quizzically. “You want me to go first?” He offers, reaching for the bottom of his black graphic tee before the younger could even answer.

  
Youngjae’s heart thumps as his boyfriend’s well-toned stomach comes into view. Their cameras weren’t the best quality but he’s pretty sure he can see the beginning of a six pack there, and the thought of that alone makes Youngjae’s mouth go dry. “M-My parents are right next door.” He stutters. 

  
Daehyun flings his shirt somewhere over the edge of his bed without a care in the world, looking like all kinds of sin when he relaxes back against his pillows. “Okay. Now you.”

  
“Are you crazy? Get dressed right now!” Youngjae hisses, struggling to keep his voice down. The sight of all that exposed tanned skin makes Youngjae’s brain short circuit and his dick twitch in interest, he’s finding it difficult to remember the reason he has to keep quiet. 

  
“Bossy.” Daehyun growls. “I like it.” 

  
“Jung Daehyun if you don’t–” Youngjae stops himself abruptly as he witnesses Daehyun put his hand down the front of his jeans. “What are you doing?” He squeaks out.

  
“Touching myself.” Daehyun says casually as if they're talking about the weather.

  
“Are you serious?!” Youngjae gasps. 

  
Any minute now he's going to scream and wake up the whole house. He could imagine the horror on their faces when they run in to see what's wrong but instead getting an eyeful of their precious son watching his boyfriend jerk off on webcam. That would be an awkward conversation to say the least.

  
“Very.” Daehyun’s voice takes on a husky tone that Youngjae wants to inhale through kissing those sinful lips.

  
“Oh my God.” Youngjae whimpers helplessly. His restraint is slowly wearing thin and Daehyun knows it.

  
“ _Jaejae_ …”

  
“Daehyun, I can’t.” He groans. Ignoring his pleas Daehyun inches both his jeans and underwear down bit by bit at an agonizingly slow pace, he’s biting his bottom lip to keep from grinning at Youngjae’s pained expression. 

  
His care for who hears him goes straight out the window when he sees Daehyun has gotten fully naked and is reclining against his pillows, his erection long and curved against his toned stomach.

  
“Fuck.” Youngjae is almost sobbing at this point. Desperate to ease the pressure off his dick, he reaches his hand into his boxers, whimpering when he makes contact with the heat of his length.

  
“That’s it, baby.” He hears Daehyun murmur. Youngjae’s almost afraid to look up again in case he blows his load embarrassingly fast at the sight of his gloriously naked boyfriend.

  
The soft knock on his door makes Youngjae leap at least a foot out of his chair. Heart racing, he rips his hand off his dick and hurriedly closes the Skype window but not before he sees Daehyun with shaking shoulders as he laughs into his pillow at Youngjae’s demise. Asshole, he thinks affectionately.

  
“Youngjae?” His mother's concerned voice filters through the wood. "Are you alright?"

  
“Yeah, Mum, I'm fine. I just hit my leg is all." Youngjae calls back, surprising himself by how casual his tone sounds. Just as the door knob twist he remembers his situation and quickly pulls a random book from his desk, opening it at a random page and situates it over his hard on.

  
“Honey, what are you doing still awake? You know how well teenagers function on less than 8 hours sleep. I know we push you to study,” She glances sadly at the book in his lap, making the assumption that it’s the reason he’s up this late. Which, Youngjae is totally not going to correct her on, “but this is ridiculous. Are we pressuring you too much? Because I tell your father all the time; there’s only so much you-” Youngjae tunes out a little, nodding and humming in the right places. After about ten minutes she bids him goodnight with a small worried smile and shuffles back to bed. By this time Youngjae’s erection had fully softened and his cheeks are probably going to be stained pink for the rest of his life.

  
Taking a deep breath he maximizes the Skype window again. He exhales in relief when he sees Daehyun dressed and hunched over his phone, probably playing a game or checking his plethora of Instagram comments. His mother coming in to check on him had definitely killed the mood.

  
“I’m so sorry, I’m such a shit boyfriend.” Youngjae says slumping his shoulders.

  
Daehyun blinks up at the camera, shaken from his iPhone daze, a gorgeous smile gracing his features when he notices Youngjae’s presence. “No worries. This one was on me anyway, you warned me and I didn’t listen. Besides, phone sex isn’t really my thing.”

  
Not believing a word of that, Youngjae gives him a pointed look.

  
“Alright, alright, it is,” Daehyun concedes, “but I’d definitely prefer to share our first orgasm together in person.” He says with a shy smile like he didn’t just say the word ‘orgasm’.

  
“Sounds good.” Youngjae croaks out weakly. He clears his throat before speaking again, “I suppose I should let you sleep now. I’m sure my mother will be back in a minute to make sure I’ve actually gone to bed this time.” He rolls his eyes at his mother's antics, he loves her to death but sometimes she can be a bit smothering. 

  
As if she felt her name being used a brisk knock sounds at the door again followed by a stern; “Youngjae, I mean it. Lights out.”

  
Youngjae looks at Daehyun with exasperation, “Told ya.”

  
Daehyun opens his mouth to answer when another knock interrupts, only this time the disturbance is in Busan. “Daehyun-ah, stop wasting electricity on that damn thing and go to bed.” A high voice scolds from off to the side, Daehyun looks over the top of the laptop presumably to where his bedroom door is, “You have practice tomorrow and I don’t want you slacking.” Daehyun’s about to reply when he’s cut off with a _tsk_ , “And would it kill you to clean up in here? I’m your mother, not your maid.” The sound of a door slamming shut ends the conversation.

  
Daehyun glances sheepishly towards the webcam, “Trust me, I know how you feel.”

  
They talk quietly for a bit longer about everything and nothing, it gets to 3am when they both agree they should attempt to sleep. 

  
“I don’t want to go.” Daehyun has the pillow clutched in his arms again, Youngjae is beginning to think the elder is a cuddler. Which makes him ten times more adorable than he already is. 

  
“Me neither.” Youngjae pouts, resting his cheek in his hand. 

  
Daehyun purses his lips for a kiss that Youngjae wishes he could capture. “I’ll miss you, Yoodle.”

  
“We can Skype tomorrow. I’m not going anywhere.” 

  
“I know. It’s just,” Daehyun pauses and sucks in a harsh breath, “It’s just hard, you know? Not being able to hold you or kiss you, or even being able to see you with my own eyes. Just…” He brings his hands up to his face and laughs into them tiredly. “Sorry, it’s late and I’m blabbering.”

  
Youngjae waits for Daehyun to lower his hands again so he can see he’s serious when he says, “I feel the same, Daehyunnie. Don’t ever doubt that.”

  
“I don’t.” Daehyun says sincerely. 

  
“Well this suddenly got heavy, huh?” Youngjae teases trying to lighten the mood.

  
“I know right? Character development.”

  
The comment makes Youngjae furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean? We always talk.”

  
“Sometimes I feel like I don’t reassure you enough.” He meets Youngjae’s eyes as best as he can over Skype. “This distance thing isn’t easy, but I’m willing to stick through it if you are.” 

  
“Oh, I’m definitely willing.” Youngjae says coyly making them both laugh at the innuendo. 

  
“I bet.” Daehyun responds in the same tone.

  
When the humour subsides, Youngjae addresses Daehyun’s proposition properly. “I want a relationship with you, Daehyun. We’ll have to work harder at it than most couples, but you’re worth it.”

  
His ridiculous boyfriend flicks his hair in an overly sensual manner and sighs out, “L’Oreal.”

  
Youngjae tries not to laugh, but he’s completely drunk on Daehyun right now, “Why do I put up with you.” He asks rhetorically.

  
“Because of my freakishly good looks.” Daehyun smirks, only half joking.

  
“Ah, yes of course how could I forget?” Youngjae plays along.

  
“You can’t really, it’s right in front of you.”

  
They stare at each other for awhile, not needing to say anything, just enjoying their last moments before sleep together. 

  
“Goodnight, Daehyunnie.” Youngjae sings quietly.

  
“Sweet dreams, my baby Yoodle.” Daehyun coos in return.

“I swear to God.” Youngjae groans.

  
Daehyun chuckles then blows a kiss with a cheeky wink ending the call.  
  
  
Youngjae shakes his head fondly at the idiot he cares more about than anything then shuts down his laptop and turns off his lamp, he falls into bed suddenly feeling the day catch up with him. A small smile tugs at his lips as the past few hours start sinking in. He didn’t know what he had done in his past life to deserve Daehyun, but he sure as hell not going to question it.

 

.ღ.

 

  
It’s Friday evening and they’re all sat in Junhong’s living room, watching TV and scoffing down pizza, well, expect for a certain couple occupying the sofa. Youngjae doesn’t know the exact moment the excessive PDA started, but lately Yongguk and Junhong can’t keep their hormones in check when in the company of others.  
  
  
“They haven’t come up for air for at least ten minutes, should we say something?” Jongup mumbles around his pizza from his spot next to Youngjae on the floor.  
  
  
Youngjae smiles and shakes his head, “Leave them to it. They’re happy.” It’s true, the gross smacking noises make Youngjae cringe inside but who is he to spoil young love.  
  
  
The youngers eyebrows furrow in confusion, “You’re telling me that seeing your cousin trying to suck the soul of an innocent boy through his mouth doesn’t bother you?” He asks incredulously.  
  
  
Youngjae shrugs. “Nah.”  
  
  
“You look happy.” Jongup states after a beat of silence before stuffing his mouth with pizza that has way too many jalapenos on it to be considered safe.  
  
  
“We’re eating pizza, of course I’m happy.” Youngjae grins around his own slice.  
  
  
Jongup swallows and takes a swig of his Coke. “You know what I mean.” He gives Youngjae a meaningful look. “Daehyun’s good for you.” An uncomfortably loud moans breaks their conversation from behind them. “Ugh, guys if you’re going to make out back there at least keep the gross noises down.”  
  
  
Yongguk breaks from the maknae's lips and exhales an unsteady breath, “Sorry.” He says airily.

Jongup rolls his eyes and smiles good-naturedly, “Sure.”  
  
  


They all fall into a comfortable silence, happily eating their junk food and watching tv, until Yongguk interrupts it with his deep voice drawing out tentatively, "So, Youngjae, you know I'm your favourite cousin..."

Youngjae chuckles. "Hyung, you're my _only_ cousin."

He hears Yongguk sigh heavily in mock annoyance, "Well if you're gonna be like that, I won't bother."

"Okay." He shrugs, not worried either way.

The next thing Youngjae knows is the incessant prodding of Yongguk's toe in his shoulder. "Youngjae, you ass. Pay attention to me." His gravelly voice somehow manages to rise into a pathetic whine.

Youngjae huffs but finally gives in, mainly to stop the pestering toe between his shoulder blades. "Alright, what does the best cousin in the world want?" He drawls out lazily.

Youngjae can almost feel the triumphant smile light up behind him, "I'm going to Busan for the weekend, and I thought, like the good relative I am, that I'd ask your parents if you would be able to come with me. After some persuading and a promise I’d make sure you’d keep up with your studying; they finally agreed."

Youngjae pales, feeling all the colour drain from his face. This time, he needs the extra kick in the back to bring him back down to Earth, “What?” Youngjae whispers, afraid to say it louder incase it wakes him from the dream he's surely fallen into.

Yongguk laughs lightly from behind him. "Daehyun has an important football match tomorrow, and if the trains are on time we should get there right before it starts." He explains.

The younger whips his body around to face his cousins wide grin, the world feels like it’s spinning too fast, the words Yongguk are smiling around have only just started to sink in. "Yongguk- you can't just. Oh my god. What-” He chokes. “Does Daehyun know?"

"Nope. It's a complete surprise."

  
  
There’s an anticipating silence as his friends wait for his answer. After what feels like forever, Youngjae gains some amount of consciousness to respond, "I don't know…” Youngjae chews on his bottom lip in thought. “What if Daehyun isn't ready to meet up yet?"

Yongguk rolls his eyes. “Are you kidding me? That kid doesn’t shut up about you. I’m pretty sure if he could, he would have run here to see you by now.”  
  
  
Youngjae shakes his head slowly. “This is crazy. I’m dreaming, right? This is a dream?” Jongup's swift punch to the arm knocks him out of his daze. “ _Ow_.” Apparently, this answer was not good enough for Jongup so he delivers another playful punch, which Youngjae normally wouldn’t feel from a regular person, but of course his friend had to have biceps almost as big as his damn head. “Okay! One punch was enough, thank you.” Youngjae pouts, hoping to get sympathy points.  
  
  
(He gets none.)  
  
  
“So,” Yongguk waggles his eyebrows. “Waddaya say, Youngjae?”  
  
  
Youngjae looks around at his friends waiting faces, expecting a camera to come out any second to say this is all one big joke. “We’re just gonna show up? No warning at all?”  
  
  
“If he gets mad just take your clothes off.” Junhong throws out casually.  
  
  
“Junhong!” Youngjae squawks.  
  
  
“Kidding! I’m kidding.” Junhong giggles.  
  
  
Yongguk smiles proudly at the maknae, who he’d probably taught many things to pester his cousin with, then turns back to Youngjae. “He won’t mind, trust me.” He assures.  
  
  
“Okay.” Youngjae whispers faintly. “Alright, I’ll go.”  
  
  
Yongguk perks up, Junhong grins at his side, clearly enjoying the elders excitement. “Really?”  
  
  
“Yes, I’ll go with you to Busan.” Youngjae swallows, the reality suddenly hits him like a brick. “I’m going to Busan. Oh my god, _I’m going to Busan_.” He laughs weakly into his hands, “I can’t believe this.”  
  
  
.ღ.  
  
  
Before Youngjae leaves for the station he takes probably the most embarrassing selca in his life by pursing his lips at the lens, making a kissy face, then hurriedly posting it on Instagram before he can back out.  
  
  
_Good luck for today **dh_jung**!!_ _♡_

Youngjae almost adds ‘can’t wait to see you’ before releasing him going to Busan is still a surprise for the older.

“Youngjae? Are you leaving?” He hears his mother call from the kitchen.  
  
  
“In a minute, yeah.” Youngjae calls back, slipping his bag packed for the night on. He makes his way to the kitchen to see his mother pouring out some tea for herself.  
  
  
She glances up with a coy smirk, her wide eyes sparkling. “I’m not as easily fooled as your father, you know.”  
  
  
Youngjae stops in his tracks, dread filling his stomach. “What do you mean?”  
  
  
She takes a sip of her tea and hums as if pondering something, “Let’s see… You’re glued to your phone all the time, you wash your own clothes and bedsheets, which you should have been doing years ago if I’m honest.” Youngjae’ feels the tip of his ears burn, mentally berating himself for thinking his own mother, who had been washing his clothes for 18 years, wouldn’t notice the sudden absence of his bedsheets and boxers when she did the laundry. “You’ve been staying up _way_ too late.” She stops her listing to give him a disapproving glare before going on, “But the biggest giveaway is your smile. I know when my baby boy is in love.” She coos, her soft hands reach over to pinch his cheeks.  
  
  
Youngjae pulls away pouting, “ _Mum!_ Stop, oh my god.” He groans, rubbing his hands over his face in a feeble attempt to calm his hot cheeks. He is beyond embarrassed realising his mother has known that he’s been excessively masturbating for the past couple of months while he thought he had been discreet this whole time. Not that he’s never jerked off before, but seeing Daehyun all the time has turned him into some hormone driven teenager, Youngjae can’t always wait until his next shower every time he needs to release his pent up sexual frustration.  
  
  
She beams at him, enjoying his glowing cheeks, and gently pulls him into a comforting hug. “You know I love you, right?” She whispers.  
  
  
“I know.” He mumbles into her shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of his childhood. “I love you too.”  
  
  
“Your father and I pressure you a lot, but it’s only because we want you to have the best life possible. To be happy and healthy.” She pulls back to look at him with motherly concern.  
  
  
“I am.” Youngjae assures her.  
  
  
“I can see that.” She grins wolfishly, but her lips quickly drop back into a worried thin line. “Your father on the other hand… he’s going to take a while to warm to your… _choices_.” She sighs.  
  
  
“I know.” Youngjae nods. Catching on to her emphasis on ‘choices’ Youngjae suddenly brims with hope. He knows both his parents are absolutely okay with his sexuality, so she must be referring to his future. “Does this mean you’re okay with me wanting to become a singer?” He asks carefully.  
  
  
She purses her lips in contemplation. “Okay with it? No. But I will support you, because I know pushing you to do something you don’t want to do isn’t going to make you happy.”   
  
  
Youngjae’s shoulders drop in relief. “Thank you.” He manages. This is a small but important step in the right direction, Youngjae can now go on in life knowing at least one of his parents is happy with his choice.  
  
  
She lovingly reaches out to swipe his fringe from his eyes. “Have you eaten yet?”   
  
  
Youngjae shakes his head and sends her a bashful smile, “If I do, it’s probably going to come back up again.”  
  
  
“Nervous?” She chuckles. “You’ll be fine. Daehyun seems like a nice boy. Of course, you understand that I’ll need to meet him soon. Just to make sure he’s good enough for my beautiful son.”  
  
  
Youngjae had never told his mum anything about Daehyun, including his name. “How did you—” He begins to question but his cousin chooses that exact moment to come in, “Youngjae! You ready to go?” Yongguk beams, looking as if he’d just snacked on sunshine. “Oh, hi Auntie. You look lovely.”   
  
  
Still stumped, Youngjae tried to get his mother's attention again but all he gets is the wink she gives over her shoulder before greeting her nephew.

.ღ.

  
  


Youngjae and Yongguk rush to their seats on the train, they had just about made it to the station in time, Youngjae has never ran so hard in his life. Youngjae eventually gets his breath back after a few minutes, but soon feels it taken away again when his phone gives two short buzzes notifying him that Daehyun liked his photo and had posted one of his own in reply.

_**yjayo** thank you, baby~ _

In the photo Daehyun is kissing the cute little white bunny plushie Youngjae had sent him two weeks ago, whom his ridiculous boyfriend had declared his name to be Yoodle.  
  
  
_“Because he’s cute and fluffy just like my little Yoodle. And look at these cheeks! They’re so adorable.” He had explained, cheeks pulled high with his flawless smile. “So squishy!” He squeaked while pinching poor Yoodle’s cheeks._  
  
  


Youngjae feels his lips form a small smile as he sets the image as his new phone background.  
  
  
Butterflies have been fluttering in his stomach since he woke up, he would of had chewing gum from the gift shop for breakfast, but Yongguk insisted he should eat, practically shoving a blueberry muffin into his mouth.   
  
  
“You’re so annoying. How does Junhong put up with you?” Youngjae grumbles as he sulkily chews the muffin.  
  
  
Yongguk pushes his head playfully, “How does Daehyun put up with _you_ , you mean.”  
  
  
He nods thoughtfully. “True.”  
  
  
Just then the phone in his lap vibrates, then again... and again.  
  
  
And ten more times after that.  
  
  
“Damn. I take back what I said, how do you put up with Daehyun?” Yongguk chuckles from the seat beside him.  
  
  
Youngjae squints at his screen only to see he has started rapidly gaining followers, most likely coming from Daehyun’s last post. He forgot that his Busan beauty is followed by more than 14,000 people. “Looks like I’m dating a celebrity.”  
  
  
After the fifth buzz in under a minute Yongguk reaches over to silence his phone, Youngjae shoots him a thankful smile, seconds away himself from doing the same. There’s still 3 hours left until they reach Busan, so to pass the time Youngjae decides to take a nap, and tries not to think too much on the fact that the miles between him and his boyfriend are decreasing each second.

  
  
.ღ.  
  
  
Yongguk places their bags under their seats on the bleachers while telling Youngjae, once again, to calm down. “Youngjae, seriously, if you don’t stop shaking your legs I’m going to cut them off.” A few parents sat around them glare at Yongguk who sheepishly smiles in apology and mouths a quick ‘sorry’.  
  
  
Youngjae stops jiggling his legs, but starts doing it again when he sees people bustling about the field sorting out the final touches before the game starts. He’s going to see Daehyun in under five minutes and his heart feels like it’s going to burst out his chest with all the nervous excitement that’s pumping through him.  
  
  
Yongguk karate chops above his knee. “Chill!”  
  
  
Youngjae grunts and gives his cousin a look of warning. “If my heart gives out, do not perform CPR on me.”  
  
  
“I’ll let Daehyun do it.” He replies swiftly.  
  
  
“You—” Youngjae starts before being hit by Yongguk’s steadfast hand again, sufficiently shushing him.  
  
  
"It's starting!" Yongguk all but leaps out his seat and starts waving his arms like a maniac, Youngjae sinks lower in his seat with embarrassment, considering karate chopping _his_ leg this time. Although all the family and friends that attended were on their feet also, they are not making as much noise as the idiot next to him. Yongguk even cups his hands over his big mouth and yells, "Daehyun! Hey, Daehyun!"

Youngjae's eyes widen when he realises what he's doing, he swears his heart stops when Number 24 starts to turn around. Thankfully, luck was on his side today because the older man, who Youngjae assumes was their coach, calls them in for a pep talk before Daehyun can look towards them.

"Daehyun!" Yongguk tries again.

Youngjae grips his cousin's arm desperately trying to pull him down, "Yongguk, shut the fuck up!" He hisses, feeling all the colour drain from his face.

Yongguk dismisses his comment and grins, "He's right there, see? Number 24."

Youngjae finally manages to sit his frantic cousin back down. " _Yes_. Now sit down before you embarrass us both." Yongguk ignores him and continues his fanboy waving, the people around them give them strange looks, probably wondering what part of the swamp Yongguk came from.  
  
Sports sure does do strange things to men.

Throughout the game Youngjae has his eyes glued to number 24. He didn’t know a lot about football, but anyone with eyes could see Daehyun is on a whole new level, he’s practically handing the opposing team their asses. Pride bubbles up in his chest as he watches him, still not quite believing this amazing person is his boyfriend.  
  
  
.ღ.  
  
  
The whistle blows signalling half time, the home team comes off the field with big smiles as their score is currently 5:2. Youngjae immediately picks Daehyun out from the team, his dark hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat, guzzling water from his bottle.  
  
  
“Daehyun! Hey!” Yongguk yells out, up on his goddamn feet again.  
  
  
Daehyun looks up at the sound, smirking when he sees his friend flapping his arms about like a fool. His gaze shifts to Youngjae and he freezes for a split second, eyes widening in disbelief. Youngjae blushes and gives a shy wave and a smile, mouthing a quiet ‘hi’. The water bottle slips from Daehyun’s hand and a beautiful smile lights up his features.  
  
  
“Youngjae?!”

 

Daehyun goes to leap up the bleacher steps but is regrettably pulled back by one of his team mates who shakes his head and Youngjae reads his lips say that half time is over. Daehyun looks back over his shoulder to where Youngjae and Yongguk are sat, quickly blowing the younger a kiss.

 

Youngjae feels his cheeks burn but mimes catching the kiss regardless of looking like a lovesick idiot in public.

 

"Get a room." Yongguk chides playfully.

 

"Planning on it." Youngjae says, surprising himself with how brazen he sounds.

 

Yongguk blinks at him for a moment, mouth agape in disbelief. Did his pure and innocent cousin just insinuate he’s planning on getting frisky later? He can’t decide whether to be proud or disgusted. "I hope Himchan's here, because third wheeling is no fun." Yongguk says, choosing to sulk instead.

 

The game is back in full force again, although the home team's previous efforts have noticeably decreased since half time. Mainly because Daehyun won’t stop glancing towards Youngjae like he can’t believe he’s really there. Youngjae still doesn’t believe it himself to be honest. It gets to the point where the opposite team has caught up, putting the score at 5:5 with only 3 minutes left. If Daehyun didn’t start concentrating soon, they are going to lose. And it would be Youngjae’s fault.

 

“Daehyun, focus!” Yongguk hollers.

 

Youngjae watches the seconds continue to tick down, getting dangerously closer to the one minute mark. Determined for them to win, he stands on unsteady legs and cups his hands around his mouth, “Come on, Daehyun!” Youngjae yells out to him, the noise from everyone around them drowned out his voice so he tries again, louder. “Daehyun! You can do it, baby!”

 

He can’t see Daehyun too clearly, but he’s sure the tips of his ears are turning red if his bashful grin is anything to go by. It gets Daehyun to snap out of his daze though, as if he suddenly remembers where he is.

  
  
Daehyun scores a once in a lifetime goal from almost half a pitch away, with only 15 seconds left.

  
  
Home team wins 6:5.  
  


 

.ღ.

 

  
The teams shake hands in the middle before going their separate ways, not waiting another second Youngjae scrambles over Yongguk’s legs, and clumsily stumbles down the steps in his haste to get to his boyfriend, narrowly missing somebody's elbow from sticking into his ribs on his way. Usually, relatives and friends wait for them in the car park or loiter the field by the changing rooms exit, but Youngjae will be damned if he has to wait another second to be physically close to Daehyun.

 

The hype from the home win makes the atmosphere feel electric, or maybe that’s just what he feels as he locks eyes with who he’s pretty sure is the light of his life. Youngjae didn’t know when he got so sappy but right now that is not what’s important.

 

What's important is closing the gap between them, however Youngjae didn't anticipate the grass being grossly muddy the closer he got which eminently lead him to slipping just before his destination. “ _Ah!_ ”

 

He hears a few chortles from around him and he’s pretty sure one of them is the loud obnoxious laugh that he’s grown to love. Youngjae prays for aliens to beam him out of this situation and drop him off in the ocean.

  
  
Not caring his boyfriend is half caked in mud, Daehyun rushes to his side to carefully pull him into his arms. “Falling at my feet already?”

  
  
“So it seems.” Youngjae comments wryly, feeling both elated and humiliated all at once.

 

Daehyun’s chuckles with a smile that brightens his whole face, his cheeks lifting to form cute whisker-like creases. "C'mere, gorgeous." Daehyun pulls the younger boy into a tight embrace, both of them trembling slightly from the rush of seeing and touching each other for the first time.

 

“Did I oversleep again?” Daehyun whispers against Youngjae’s shoulder. The statement momentarily confuses Youngjae, he’s about to pull back to question it but Daehyun tightens his hold signalling he wanted to hug for a little bit longer. Youngjae has no objections to that. “Am I dreaming?”

  
  
Youngjae fists the back of Daehyun’s shirt, the grip on the material grounding him, reassuring him and the older boy that yes, this is definitely real. “No. I’m really here, Daehyunnie.” Youngjae breathes out.

 

Daehyun somehow manages to squeeze Youngjae even closer, leaving no space between their bodies, Youngjae internally notes he’s an inch or two shorter than the older boy. Youngjae takes advantage of this by nuzzling into Daehyun’s neck, he wrinkles his nose at the smell of sweat and mud, but it’s going to take something a lot stronger than that for him to let go.

 

That something turns out to be his pest of a cousin.

 

"Daehyun, couldn't you have showered before slobbering all over Youngjae. Seriously, were you raised in the jungle?" Yongguk drawls as he swaggers over, looking entirely too pleased with himself, probably mentally patting himself on the back for his matchmaking skills.

 

Youngjae feels Daehyun’s chest vibrate against his as he laughs, another reminder that this is very, very real. And strangely very arousing. "Excuse you, it was him that slobbered over me first actually. Fell at my feet like an angel." Daehyun sighs dreamily, pecking Youngjae sweetly at the corner of his mouth. Youngjae’s sure his own expression is as dopey as the Busan boys, who currently looks like he’s about to burst with absolute joy.

 

"Lord, is this what I have to put up with?" Yongguk whines. Well, as much as you can whine with the voice of a trucker who smokes twenty a day.

 

" _We_ have to put up with, you mean." A husky voice cuts in, “Nice Hallmark moment by the way.” He waves his iPhone indicating he caught one of the most embarrassing and amazing moments of Youngjae’s life on camera.

 

Youngjae swears if he sees that picture on Instagram he’s going to sue.

 

Yongguk’s grins widely in joy and pulls the slim boy into a big hug. "Himchan!"

 

“Yongguk, you’re still ugly as ever I see.” Himchan teases as he pulls back.

 

“Not wearing your glasses again I see.” Yongguk shot back with an easy grin.

  
  
Himchan pouts, “They don’t frame my eyes right. These jewels need to be displayed properly or I may as well not get up in the morning.”

 

“I'm sure Yonghwa would have something to say about that."

 

"Like I fucking care what that dick has to say." Himchan grumbles.

 

Yongguk rolls his eyes, he's clearly heard this story one too many times. "Are you two fighting again?”

 

Youngjae tunes out then, not wanting to eavesdrop into something that is clearly none of his business. That, and he can’t take his eyes off Daehyun too long incase he suddenly disappears, leaving Youngjae to stand there like an idiot alone, covered in mud and boyfriendless.

 

“I have to get changed, but honestly I really don’t want to move right now.” Daehyun murmurs.

 

“Same.” Youngjae’s sigh comes across dreamy.

 

Daehyun lightly bumps their foreheads together, Youngjae notes that the mole under Daehyun’s eye is even cuter up close. “I have strawberry milkshake in my bag though. Your favourite.”

 

At the mention of this, Youngjae thinks back to the night of their playful disagreement over Skype about which milk is beter; strawberry or chocolate? Youngjae had insisted chocolate milk to be overrated and that Youngjae would eventually convince Daehyun that strawberry is the best.The smile that graced Youngjae’s face is so wide it almost hurt. “Finally converted, huh?”

 

“It was more out of comfort than anything.” He admits sheepishly.

 

The pink glow that dusts Daehyun’s cheeks is such an endearing sight that Youngjae wants to lean in and capture those lips like he’d been dreaming about since he’d first laid eyes upon them. Apparently, Youngjae’s filter is switched to off today because he tells Daehyun exactly that. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

Daehyun’s eyes darken and flick towards Youngjae’s lips. “Trust me I want nothing more than that, but I think we’d both enjoy it more if I didn’t smell like the boys changing room.”

 

To Youngjae’s dismay, Himchan interrupts them before Youngjae says screw it and kisses Daehyun right then and there in the middle of the school’s football pitch.

 

“Daehyun? Are you going to hog Youngjae all the time?” Himchan smirks.

 

“Duh.” Daehyun gives Himchan a look that says he’s crazy but otherwise keeps his arms firmly wrapped around Youngjae.

 

Himchan’s sharp nose scrunches up briefly like a rabbits. “You haven’t even introduced us yet. Or are you scared he’ll fall madly in love with me?” Himchan sends an impish wink towards Youngjae.

 

“As if.” Daehyun scoffs then turns his adorable smile back to Youngjae. “Youngjae, this tragic fashionista over here is Himchan. Himchan, this is my baby Jae.” Daehyun presses their cheeks together, probably making them looks like the cheesiest couple ever but who the hell cares.

 

Himchan raises one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. “Tragic, huh? Before you met me, you looked like you got dressed in the dark.”

 

Beside Himchan, Yongguk’s eyes brighten at the opportunity to torment Daehyun. “Oh, yeah! Remember that ugly hat he used to wear all the time?” Yongguk and Himchan cackle together as they reminisce like old witches.

 

“Assholes.” Daehyun laughs under his breath. Daehyun meets Youngjae’s gaze again with his imploring chocolate eyes, “I’ll be five minutes, do you mind waiting outside?”

 

“Sure.” Youngjae goes to walk but a sharp pain in his ankle stops him short. “Fuck!” He hisses.

 

Daehyun is all over him in an instant. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?!” Daehyun frantically fusses around him. “Should I get the nurse? Oh my God, did you break your leg?! Don’t move, I’ll get help.”

 

Youngjae releases an airy laugh. “Daehyun! I just sprained my ankle, I don’t need medical attention.” Youngjae tests his right ankle and feels another sharp pain. “It doesn’t need to be amputated, but I’ll have to limp for awhile though.” Youngjae squeezes Daehyun’s shoulder, soothing him.

 

Daehyun breathes out heavily with relief. “Thank God. I thought I’d ruined our day together. A&E isn’t exactly an ideal date.” He chuckles.

 

Youngjae shakes his head. “It would have been my fault, I was the eager idiot who didn’t look where he was going. It’s fine, honestly. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Youngjae idly swipes his hand along Daehyun’s jaw, unable to stop touching him.

 

“My brave baby, come and lean on me. I promise to kiss it all better later.” Daehyun’s coos and brings the younger's right arm across his shoulders.

 

Youngjae leans his weight into Daehyun with a pleased sigh. “Thanks, Daehyunnie.”

 

.ღ.

 

  
Daehyun gently places Youngjae on a bench that’s close to the changing rooms. Youngjae feels butterflies swarm his stomach at Daehyun’s careful actions, handling Youngjae like he was made of fine china.

 

“Five minutes.” Daehyun enunciates before placing a swift kiss on the younger's nose then running off to change.

 

Youngjae glances around the empty corridor, looking for Yongguk and Himchan, when he doesn’t see either of them he figures they’ve left him and Daehyun to have few minutes alone.

 

It hasn’t fully sunk in yet that Youngjae is here. In Busan. With Daehyun.

 

He’s still waiting for the moment he wakes up to his grating phone alarm to find this was all a dream. Youngjae thinks back to earlier when Daehyun was saying the same thing, the older is clearly just as dazed by the prospect of his Seoul boyfriend shortening the distance between them. Honestly, if you asked Youngjae to recite his journey here he could only come up with a blur. He may as well have teleported here. And with the weightlessness he’s feeling right now from being with Daehyun, he’d swear that’s what he did.

 

“Ready to go, gorgeous?” Daehyun pants from above him, Youngjae snaps his eyes up in surprise, not realising the older wasn’t kidding when he said he’d be five minutes.

 

Youngjae’s reply catches in his throat when he notices Daehyun’s appearance. Fresh from the shower, his dark hair hung heavy over his forehead, his tanned skin had a healthy glow to it, his beautiful smile is titled uncharacteristically shy as Youngjae’s gaze continues to devour him.

 

Their cheeks are probably a matching shade of pink right now.

 

Youngjae gruffly clears his throat, “Y-yeah. You weren’t having a laugh when you said five minute, huh?” He chuckles weakly, silently praying his knees don’t collapse as he stands.

 

“Not gonna lie, that was the quickest shower of my life.” Daehyun says smoothly, no evidence of the previous blush on his cheeks. How does he do that? “Although that’s not saying much considering how long I’ve been spending in the shower lately.” Daehyun winks. Ah, yes, there’s his shameless boyfriend.

 

Daehyun, the gentleman, picks up Youngjae’s bag and goes to put it over his shoulder that’s not occupied by his sports bag.

 

“It’s a sprained ankle, Daehyunnie. I’m sure I can handle it.” Youngjae laughs, flustered by Daehyun’s cute fussing. Youngjae takes his bag away from the pouting boy, slipping it over his own shoulders then boldly kisses Daehyun’s cheek. Daehyun’s sad puppy face fades and brightens into a pleased grin at the gesture. Youngjae rolls his eyes and slings an arm around Daehyun’s shoulders again for support.

  
Daehyun wraps a strong arm around Youngjae’s waist, and lightly squeezes the soft skin above his jeans. “To the car park, M’lady?” Daehyun says like a suave asshole.  
  
  
Youngjae giggles stupidly and tugs lightly on Daehyun’s damp hair. “Shut up.”

 

.ღ.

 

“At this pace I’m going to sprout wings before we make it back.” Yongguk groans as he turns around to see Daehyun and Youngjae at least 10 paces behind them. An attentive Daehyun supporting his limping cousin is sweet and all, but the usual 15 minute walk from Daehyun’s school to his house has become a 30 minute one.

  
  
“Then you could fly us home.” Himchan chirps in then goes back to checking his Instagram comments.

 

Daehyun rolls his eyes, reluctantly ripping his eyes away from Youngjae’s adorable face, “Hyungs, I told you to go on without us.”

 

Himchan glances over his shoulder, “I don’t trust you not to pull poor Youngjae here into a bush and have your wicked way with him. That’s no proper way to take a boys innocence.” Then as if he hadn’t just implied the grossest thing ever, he turns his attention back to his phone. 

 

Daehyun sputters, aghast by the idea. “Y-yah! I would do no such thing.” Although Daehyun would very much like to have sex with Youngjae, the thought of their first time in a bush just sounds all kinds of awkward. If Youngjae’s grimace is anything to go by, then Daehyun’s sure the younger is thinking along the same lines. “Sorry. Ignore them. I used to tease them all the time about their love interests so this is well deserved payback for me.” Daehyun’s hand tightens affectionately over Youngjae’s hip. 

 

“It’s fine.” Youngjae chuckles. Truthfully, he’s relieved Himchan isn’t the villain Youngjae had built him up to be, clearly Youngjae has been ridiculously jealous this whole time over nothing.

 

Daehyun fixes his gaze on the younger's cheerful expression. “I know I’ve said this before, but you’re so beautiful, Jae. I’m having a hard time taking my eyes off you.”

 

With burning cheeks, Youngjae somehow manages to reply in a steady voice. “Eyes on the road, Romeo. I don’t want to have matching sprains.”

 

“I’ll try my best.” Daehyun says before reaching into his bag and pulling out strawberry milk, he skilfully pierces the straw through the top only using his mouth and one hand.  Daehyun takes a few eager gulps before holding the milk box out to Youngjae’s lips. “Want some? It’s not as cold as I had it earlier though.”

 

Youngjae eagerly accepts, it would take a lot for him to ever turn down strawberry milk. “I don’t mind. Thank you.” After taking his own big sips he places a kiss, wet with strawberry milk, on Daehyun’s smooth cheek and pulls back with a light, cheeky laugh.

 

Daehyun pretends to be disgusted as he wipes the milk off but his facade doesn’t last long before he matches Youngjae’s ridiculous giggling. “What do I get if you can have the rest of it?” Daehyun raises an eyebrow coyly.

 

“The great feeling of helping others in need.” Youngjae singsongs before drinking the last of the milk.

 

Daehyun playfully nips Youngjae’s neck in retaliation, causing the younger to yelp and dribble milk down his chin, he uses his sleeve to hurriedly mop it up.

 

Himchan looks back at them concerned, he spots Youngjae smiling shyly as Daehyun’s raucous laughter echoes through the street and decides it’s best not to get involved.

 

.ღ.

  
  
After another ten minutes of walking, or limping in Youngjae’s case, they finally reach Daehyun’s house.

 

Yongguk uncharacteristically shifts from foot to foot, looking anywhere but the couple. “I’m going to stay at Himchan’s. Because. Ya know.” Yongguk fumbles around with his words, half of them coming out as an incomprehensible mumble. Noticing this he jerkily waves his hand gesturing for Himchan to take over. “Himchan, you talk.”

 

Himchan sighs tiredly. “They’re going to have sex, Yongguk, not murder somebody. Chill.” An empty milk box bounces off his forehead. Himchan blinks owlishly at the dairy product that was used as ammunition then narrows his eyes at the perpetrator. “What? We all know that’s what’s going down.”

 

Daehyun groans, mortified. “Oh my God, Yongguk hyung, please take him away. He’s making Youngjae uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m just–” Himchan tries to amend.

 

Yongguk grips Himchan’s upper arm and starts dragging him away, he throws a casual wave over his shoulder. “Alright. We’ll be going now. Have a good night. And, be safe and, uh yeah. Okay, we’re going. Bye.” He laughs like a nervous dad giving his children the talk for the first time.

 

“Bye, lovebirds~” Himchan waves gleefully.

 

“Tell Junhong I said hi.” Daehyun shouts to Yongguk.

 

“Me too.” Youngjae adds.

 

“Ooh! If his cute friend’s there, can we Skype him?” Himchan chitters as they walk on.

 

“I was kinda hoping to speak to him alone…”

 

Himchan punches Yongguk’s arm. “Ew. Not in my bedroom you’re not.”

 

“Not like _that_ you idiot. I miss him, alright?”

“It’s been a day, you’ll live.”

 

Their voices eventually fade out until Youngjae and Daehyun are finally alone. Youngjae looks towards the house they stopped at.

 

“Woah.” His breath leaves him in a rush at the sight of the huge three story house. Youngjae knew Daehyun is well off but this is unbelievable. 

 

“Not too shabby, huh?" Daehyun wiggles his eyebrows.

 

Once they’re inside, Youngjae drinks in the extravagant interior with wide eyes. “Are you sure it’s alright for me to stay here?” Youngjae asks nervously taking in the art decorating the walls that is probably worth all of Youngjae’s uni fund. “I can–”

 

“It’s more than alright, babe.” Daehyun kisses the mole on Youngjae’s neck. “Besides, it’s just me here. My dad won’t be back until next week and mum will be back tomorrow evening.”

 

“They weren’t at the game?” Youngjae asks, his tone heightened in surprise.

 

Daehyun smiles sadly. “They haven’t been to any of them. No matter how important.”

 

Realising how sensitive this subject is, Youngjae apologises. “I’m sorry, that was shit of me to ask.”

 

Daehyun shakes his head and helps Youngjae over to the bottom of the stairs. “No, no. Not at all. I want to share everything with you.

 

Youngjae thinks if Daehyun gets any sweeter he’s not going to be able to restrain himself from taking the older right here on the stairs.

 

Youngjae clears his throat. “So, do they work a lot?” He asks hesitantly.

 

Daehyun nods. “Too much. They say it’s so we can live comfortably, but as you can see we’re _way_ past that.”

 

They finally reach Daehyun’s bedroom on the top floor, Daehyun guides them through the door, he takes Youngjae’s backpack and puts it on the floor somewhere then comes back to carefully places Youngjae onto his big, soft bed. 

 

Youngjae watches Daehyun put his kit in the wash basket and frowns in thought. “Why do they push you so much if they can’t even be bothered to watch you play?” He didn’t want to push too far into the subject, but the thought of Daehyun’s parents not going to watch a single game and see how amazing their son is upsets Youngjae to no end.

 

Daehyun shrugs one shoulder. “Extra curriculum looks good on university applications. However, singing doesn’t come under extra curriculum in their eyes, they said it’s more of useless hobby than a real career. I only wish they’d support me for this one thing, but they keep shooting me down before I can even prove myself.” 

 

It’s quiet for a moment then Daehyun picks up on the morose mood change, Daehyun meets Youngjae’s gaze with a bashful grin, “Sorry, this got depressing all of a sudden. Do you want more strawberry milk?” He offers sweetly.

 

Honestly, you’d think Youngjae had broken his legs or something with the five star treatment he’s getting. That, or he has the best boyfriend in the world. 

 

(Youngjae thinks it’s the latter.) 

 

He pulls Daehyun down onto the bed to sit next to him, bringing their faces close together. “No, this is fine.” Youngjae whispers close to Daehyun’s mouth.

 

“Okay.” Daehyun matches his tone, not wanting to disturb the intimate atmosphere they’d created. 

 

Daehyun softly rubs his nose against the youngers, unable to hold back his blinding smile at how happy he is in this moment, to finally have Youngjae in his arms and not looking at his perfect image on his laptop screen. 

 

Real life Youngjae, Daehyun decides, is so much better.

 

With their lips grazing Youngjae says, “Congratulations, by the way. You were amazing out there.”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty good.” Daehyun smirks. “Got a lot of strength from my biggest fan.”

 

Youngjae nods sagely, “Yongguk does get rather excited.”

 

Daehyun’s deep chuckle makes Youngjae’s stomach do flips. “I meant you, my little Yoodle.”

 

Youngjae groans at the pet name. “Aish, I’m not a baby.”

 

“You’re my baby.” Daehyun says in a cute voice.

 

Youngjae begrudgingly admits to himself that it’s a very good attempt at aegyo. But like hell was he giving Daehyun a bigger ego. “You’re insufferable.” Youngjae’s says with false fatigue.

 

Daehyun’s eyes go soft and his grin is gentle when he says lowly, “You’re beautiful.”

 

The younger swears his heart just skipped a beat. “ _You’re_ beautiful.” Youngjae corrects.

 

“No, you are.” Daehyun playfully shoves Youngjae’s shoulder, pouting.

 

“No, you.” Youngjae giggles.

 

“No, _you_.” Daehyun insists petulantly.

 

“You.”

 

“ _You._ ”  
  


  
Youngjae didn’t know if it was Daehyun’s resounding laugh or the crinkles around his eyes that makes him lean in, all he knows is that Daehyun’s lips are a lot softer than they look.

 

Although, catching Daehyun mid-laugh probably wasn’t the best idea as when their lips meet, half of it is Daehyun’s teeth. However, Daehyun quickly realises the younger's plump lips against his own and doesn't waste any more time before fully joining their mouths together in an inexperienced, sloppy kiss.

 

Daehyun’s hands slide daringly under the back of Youngjae’s shirt, feeling soft skin under his fingertips, pulling him closer so the younger boy is half in his lap.

 

The wet smacking of lips and breathy sighs is the only sounds in the quiet room until Youngjae lets out a loud groan when Daehyun bites his bottom lip then soothes it with his tongue.

 

They break apart, panting. Youngjae runs his tongue over his bee-stung lips before breathing out a late ‘shut up’ from their earlier banter before Youngjae had interrupted.

 

Daehyun suck a trail of hot kisses up Youngjae’s neck until he reaches his lips, indulging in a long and slow kiss. “Only if you do that again.” Daehyun says huskily when they part.

 

Youngjae didn’t need to be told twice.

 

.ღ.

  
  
Ten minutes of heavy making out later, Youngjae is on his back with his bare legs wrapped around a deliciously shirtless Daehyun.  Youngjae’s not quite sure how it escalated to this, all he remembers is complaining that his dried muddy jeans were starting to get uncomfortable, and of course Daehyun’s immediate reply was for him to take them off. At least, that’s what Youngjae thought. Instead of taking them off like he had said, Daehyun had practically  _ripped_ them off. The speed those jeans ended up on the floor was Olympic worthy.

Daehyun pulls back from the heated kiss causing Youngjae to whimper and desperately tries to pull him back down to join their lips again. Daehyun smirks and humours him with a few soft pecks before drawing away. “Why am I the only one shirtless?” Daehyun purrs.

“Why am I the only one pant-less?” Youngjae counters, although with his heightened excitement his words come out in garbled rush. With Daehyun’s face so close to his it’s making his brain short circuit.  
  
  
“You're right. We should fix that.”  Daehyun whispers while hurriedly assisting the younger with his shirt and then tosses it somewhere; he doesn't care where, all he can think about right now is getting Youngjae writhing and panting underneath him.  
  
  
" _Fuck_." Youngjae says hoarsely as he properly takes in the older boy half naked above him, holding in a strangled dying animal sound when he sees Daehyun's sun-kissed skin and toned stomach.  
  
  
"Thank you?" Daehyun smiles down at him in a manner Youngjae would call shy if he didn't know him better.

There's a lot of giggling and soft whispering while they're stripping each other, the atmosphere is still hot and heavy but there's something intimate about it that Youngjae doesn't let his thoughts linger on too long. Youngjae meets Daehyun's sweet almond shaped eyes looking for some kind of direction, Daehyun takes the initiative and reaches down to slowly stroke Youngjae's dick.

"You like that?" Daehyun smirks against Youngjae's enticing mouth, his thumb smears the precum from the tip over Youngjae's length. Feeling Daehyun’s large, rough hands gently pumping his length causes all of his sanity to shatter.

“Daehyun– _unh_.” Youngjae grunts and his eyes briefly roll to the back of his head at the sensation. “Daehyunnie, please kiss me.” He pleads, wanting Daehyun’s decadent lips back on his own.  
  
  
“Since you asked so nicely…” Teasing Youngjae’s mouth open, Daehyun wastes no time in finding the younger's tongue with his own and starts to suck on it in rhythm with his snug grip on Youngjae’s dick. Youngjae trembles slightly when Daehyun curls his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Daehyun’s thumb rubs over the head of Youngjae’s length again, causing the younger's vision to blur.  
  
  
As Daehyun’s motions become more erratic, Youngjae makes a high keening sound then breaks away panting. “I’m not gonna– _Oh God_ , I’m n-not going to last i-if you keep doing that– _Ah!_ ”

 

“Eager for me, baby?” Daehyun grins, clearly pleased with himself.

  
Youngjae nods his head and attempts what he hopes is an endearing pout.  
  
  
Daehyun chuckles and places a soft kiss on the younger's nose before he reaches over to his bedside drawer and pulls out what can only be lube, and all Youngjae can focus on in the process of this is Daehyun’s neck and broad shoulders above him, muscles pulled taut as he strains over him. Youngjae can’t help but attach his lips to Daehyun’s firm neck and suck his own marks on there, a hidden possessive streak he never knew he had coming to the surface.

“Youngjae.” Daehyun moans throatily and loses his grip on the lube for a second, he scrambles to pick it back up, regrettably detaching his neck from Youngjae’s cushiony lips.  
  
  


Daehyun nervously chews on his bottom lip, searching for any sign of hesitation in Youngjae’s expressive eyes. “This is going to hurt.”  
  
  
Youngjae’s gaze doesn’t waver. “I know.”  
  
  
“Tell me if you want to stop at any time.” Daehyun says.  
  
  
“I trust you.” He says quietly, watching the worry lift from Daehyun’s dark eyes.

  
After some tender reassuring kisses, Daehyun applies a generous amount of lube before slowly pushing one finger inside to the knuckle, curling it experimentally.

Youngjae grunts at the weird feeling, tightening himself around Daehyun’s finger. In the tight space, Youngjae can feel each drag of Daehyun’s finger moving over his walls, gently stretching him wider.  
  
  
“Relax, baby.” Daehyun delicately kisses along the top of Youngjae’s left thigh to distract him from the pain. Youngjae sighs and loosens his tense muscles slightly, allowing Daehyun to cautiously add a second finger.

“Daehyunnie.” he breathes, choking on a groan when Daehyun bites down into the skin of his thigh. He feels his boyfriend’s plump lips smirk against him before he tenderly licks at the abused skin in apology.

Getting impatient with the slow stretching Youngjae raises his hips off the bed, indicating for Daehyun to add another finger. Understanding the message, Daehyun slips in the third digit in the younger's tight hole, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over his hip when he feels Youngjae stiffen.

Tears cloud Youngjae’s eyes feeling a weird mix of pain and pleasure from the prodding fingers. Daehyun removes his mouth from Youngjae’s thigh as he thinks of something more distracting to keep Youngjae as relaxed as possible.

“Oh!” Youngjae exclaims and grabs the bed sheet in his fists when he feels Daehyun take his cock into his warm and perfect mouth.

Daehyun gleefully notes Youngjae’s walls tightening over his fingers in pleasure and starts to bob his head, swirling his tongue and licking at the thick vein. Continuing stroking his fingers into soft flesh, Daehyun enthusiastically laps at Youngjae’s tip like it’s a delectable treat.

“Dae– oh _God_ that feels so good, so, so _good_.” Youngjae simpers, the pleasure almost making him go cross-eyed. Sensing Youngjae getting close, Daehyun slurps up the mix of his spit and his boyfriend's precum before releasing his length with a lewd pop.  “Fuck!” Youngjae gasps, he feels sensitive all over from being on the cusp of an orgasm, it’s like his body is buzzing with electricity, heightening all of his senses.  
  
  
Youngjae blearily watches as Daehyun positions himself at the younger's entrance, carefully guiding himself in. Daehyun closes his eyes in pure bliss, feeling the soft heat gripping his cock, pulling him in deeper. His legs shake as he desperately tries to hold himself back from pounding Youngjae into the mattress, patiently waiting for him to adjust to Daehyun’s thick girth first.  
  
  
Daehyun notices Youngjae’s eyes squeezed shut and leans down on his elbows, either side of Youngjae’s head, coaxing his pliable mouth open with sloppy pecks. Youngjae responds eagerly, and slips his slim fingers into Daehyun’s gorgeous hair, urging him to kiss him deeper.

They pant and gasp into each other's mouths as Daehyun experiments with different angles. Feeling light headed he breaks from Youngjae’s glistening mouth in favour of licking and sucking down his neck towards his beautiful collarbones, making eager work of his tongue against the defined ridges there.

  
  
Youngjae lulls his head back exposing his neck, his hands reaching up to grasp the wooden headboard. “Please, please.” He chants in ecstasy, not entirely sure what he’s begging for, he just knows he needs the pleasurable tension in his stomach to release.

Daehyun raises himself of the younger's compliant body, drinking in the arousing sight of his boyfriend on his crumpled sheets, sweaty and writhing beneath him, cock hard and leaking against his taut stomach; just as he’d imagined earlier, only his imagination pales in comparison to the real thing.

Youngjae's thighs suddenly shake on either side of him as he releases a shuddering breath, snapping Daehyun out of his lidded gaze. Youngjae clenches on his cock, sucking him in deeper. "Yes. God, yes." Youngjae whines, grabbing hold of Daehyun’s biceps to ground himself.

Thankfully it doesn’t take Daehyun long to locate the raised bump again, thrusting and circling his hips in a way that has Youngjae’s toes curling. " _Unh_ , right there!"

"Here, baby?" Daehyun snaps his hips back, pulling almost fully out before pushing back in to the hilt.

"Yes, yes _fuck_ –!" Youngjae chokes out.

Their whines and heavy breaths fill the air, the only sound is the lewd echo of skin slapping and the headboard banging vigorously against the wall. Youngjae wraps his creamy, slender legs around Daehyun’s waist, urging him closer. "You're taking me so well, Jae. Fuck you feel so good." Daehyun whispers against the heated skin of his neck, rutting into him relentlessly.

Stars gather in Youngjae’s eyes, he feels the intense pressure in his stomach building and lets out a pathetic whine at his inexperienced body not allowing him to hold on much longer. "Daehyunnie!" Youngjae begs. Daehyun takes his length, and works his fist expertly over Youngjae’s stiff red cock. "No, d-don't I want to last l-longer– _ah!_ "

Obediently removing his hand, Daehyun coos, "But, I'm so close, Youngjae-ah.”

The older rocks his hips into the younger with choppy thrusts, hitting Youngjae’s prostate over and over, causing Youngjae to cry out and his back to arch. Feeling mischievous and high on absolute bliss, Daehyun slows his thrusts down to a leisurely shallow movement that has Youngjae clawing at his back, the annoyance shining in the younger's eyes captivating Daehyun with their intensity.

Youngjae growls, “I swear to God, you better–!” Daehyun unwraps Youngjae’s legs from his hips and pushes them up to the younger's chest, slipping his dick even further into the blinding heat.  “Fuck! _Unh,_ Daehyun!”

“So fucking tight, Jaejae.” Daehyun guides one of his hands down to squeeze the soft swell of Youngjae’s ass.  
  
  
It’s all too much at that point for Youngjae, unable to contain the coiling heat in his stomach any longer, he cums all over his and Daehyun’s chest with a strangled groan. Coming down from his high, he’s reduced to low whimpers as Daehyun continues to pound into him, the ridges of his cock rubbing against his sensitive walls. His dick gives a twitch in interest, but he’s too spent to come again so soon.

Watching Youngjae’s release attentively, it doesn’t take much longer for Daehyun to come, filling Youngjae with his hot cum. Silence falls over the room as they both calm their breathing and heart rates, basking in the sweet afterglow, and placing gentle kisses anywhere they can reach against each other's sweaty skin.

Daehyun pulls out, leaving the younger feeling noticeably empty, and exhales roughly against Youngjae’s shoulder. Turning his head slightly, Youngjae kisses Daehyun’s forehead and card his fingers through his dark locks, soothing the older as he nuzzles into the crook of his neck like a small kitten.

They don’t say anything until Youngjae realises something wet against his neck. “Daehyunnie?” Youngjae asks worriedly.

When Daehyun doesn’t reply Youngjae frowns and tries to pull back to peer at his face. Daehyun mewls and sniffs, “It’s nothing.” He insists.   
  
  
Youngjae’s palm cups Daehyun’s cheek, coaxing him to look up. “Baby, are you crying?” Youngjae caresses Daehyun’s cheek with his thumb when he sees his boyfriend's glazed eyes.

Daehyun frowns and looks down at Youngjae’s cute beauty mark near the base of his neck. “...Yes.” He admits quietly.

“Was I that bad?” Youngjae laughs weakly.

Daehyun looks up with horror in his eyes. “No!”

Youngjae bumps their noses together playfully, “Then tell me.” He whispers.

“It just hit me all at once, you know? That you’re finally here in my arms. I can kiss or hold you whenever I want…” A shuddering breath. “And then I thought about how you’ll be gone again tomorrow and I–” He lets a low whimper escape, cutting him off briefly. “It’s going to be hard to be away from you after this.” He confesses timidly.

“I know, I know, Daehyunnie.” Youngjae cuddles Daehyun back into the crook of his neck. “But, remember the promise we made? That no matter how hard this gets, we’ll try to make it work?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun sniffles cutely. “You’re right. I’m just being silly, aren’t I?”  
  
  
“Must be the hormones.” Youngjae teases with an easy grin.

“Mmm.” Daehyun’s tone implied he’s suddenly thinking of earlier, rubbing his reddish eyes he looks up at Youngjae with a sly smirk. “Who knew my shy baby Jae would be so vocal?”  
  
  
“Certainly not me.” Youngjae agrees, also amazed by how loud he had been.  
  
  
“I guess I just bring the animal out in you.” Daehyun growls playfully and dives in to nip Youngjae’s neck while tickling his sides, causing Youngjae to let out a peal of giggles.

  
“Daehyunnie–! Stop, oh my god!” Youngjae gasps, slapping Daehyun’s erratic hands away.  
  
  
Daehyun surrenders and plants a big wet kiss on Youngjae’s plump cheek. “Let’s get cleaned up so we can snuggle.”

Walking to the bathroom on unsteady legs, Daehyun can’t resist swiftly smacking Youngjae’s round butt as he follows behind him. Seeing Youngjae squeak and blush fills his heart with an abundant joy that he definitely doesn’t want to give up anytime soon.

Daehyun didn’t need to do a lot of persuading for them to share a shower, but there was absolutely no funny business because their legs felt like cooked noodles and Youngjae was still sore.  

  
  
.ღ.  
  
  
Youngjae helps Daehyun change the sheets before doing anything else, not wanting to lay in dried cum. Afterwards they’re both dry and snuggled together under Daehyun’s thick duvet. Normally, if Youngjae was in bed before 6pm he’d feel pretty lazy, but being freshly showered and cuddled up to Daehyun, the last thing Youngjae is feeling is lazy.

Daehyun places a series of feather soft kisses against Youngjae’s lips, slowly making them glisten with saliva. Daehyun pulls back and runs his lidded gaze over Youngjae’s neck and chest. “You look really sexy in my shirt.”

“Thank you.” Youngjae yelps when Daehyun cups his ass, moulding the flesh between his palms.

Daehyun hums. “Are you hungry?”  
  
  
Youngjae purses his lips in thought. “Hm… Kinda.” Daehyun regrettably releases the younger's butt in favour of reaching over to his bedside table, giving Youngjae vivid flashbacks from earlier. With heated cheeks he asks, “What are you doing?”  
  
  
“Getting dessert.” He replies simply.  
  
  
“We haven’t even had dinner.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this.” Daehyun pulls a half-eaten bag of big milky chocolate buttons from the drawer with an elated cry of ‘aha!' “See.” He waves the chocolate in Youngjae’s face, tempting him.

“You keep those in your drawer?”

“Yeah.” He shrugs feeding himself three at once.  
  
  
Youngjae laughs at the absurdity of this situation, consumed with absolute delight when he blurts out. “Oh my God. I love you.”  
  
  
The words don’t make the atmosphere awkward as Youngjae would have thought instead Daehyun beams at him, cheeks crinkling into adorable whiskers, then places a milky button between his lips and feeds it to Youngjae.

As the sweet chocolate melts on his tongue, Daehyun whispers against Youngjae’s lips; “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.ღ.

 

 

 

Daehyun is comfortably propped up against the pillows with Youngjae languidly lying back against the older’s chest,  soaking in each others presence while they still can.

 

“How’s your ankle?” Daehyun asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the serene atmosphere they’d created.

 

Youngjae hums. “It hasn’t fallen off yet, so I’d say pretty good.”

 

“Smart ass.” Daehyun playfully nips at his ear lobe like an adorable lion cub.

When he falls back to the pillows again, Youngjae notices the tension in Daehyun’s arms that are currently around his waist. Checking if he’s okay, Youngjae turns his head so he can see his boyfriend’s face better. Before Daehyun can cover it up, Youngjae can see the worry lingering in his expression and he can't help but chuckle. “You’re so cute.” He coos.

 

Daehyun's cheeks turn the faintest pink. “Shh.” He mumbles, joining his lips Youngjae's unsuspecting mouth. “We all know the cute one here is you.”  His eyes suddenly light up. “In fact, I’d say this is a perfect Insta moment.”

 

Youngjae shakes his head when Daehyun reaches for his phone. “No way."

 

“Please.” Daehyun puts on his well-practiced puppy eyes. “Jaejae, _please_.”

 

Youngjae wants to hit himself for his resolve crumbling slightly. “Nuh uh.” He says definitely, more to himself than Daehyun.

 

Daehyun purses his lips then grins slyly, suddenly making Youngjae weary of his intentions. “I’ll give you a blow job.” 

 

All Youngjae's brain functions shut down. "Huh?" 

 

"You heard me." Daehyun nuzzles into Youngjae’s neck. "I'll make it good, I promise. I'll even swallow."

 

"Hnng?" Youngjae replies intelligently. 

 

“You won’t even have to pose.”

 

Youngjae flushes pink and clears his throat, “A-And why is that?”

 

In reply, Daehyun grasps the shirt Youngjae’s wearing with one hand and pulls him in until their lips join in a searing kiss that shoots pleasure down Youngjae’s spine. When Youngjae sighs and melts into the kiss, Daehyun loosens his grip and carefully cups Youngjae’s jaw, handling him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

 

Youngjae groans into Daehyun’s mouth in complete bliss, loving the feel of Daehyun’s thick lips moving beneath his own. He shifts his body fully around to get better access to the older’s mouth. Unable to resist the temptation Youngjae probes his tongue over the crease of Daehyun’s lips, seeking entrance. Daehyun willingly complies, tilting his head to get his tongue in deep enough to explore the younger's mouth.

 

At this point, all earlier thoughts had completely flown from Youngjae’s mind, his focus solely on his lover's tongue stroking and curling against his own. Daehyun, however, clearly had other plans. Youngjae isn’t so lost in the kiss that he doesn’t recognise the sound of an iPhone camera going off.

 

Youngjae breaks the kiss, dizzy and intoxicated with the sensation of Daehyun’s lips despite the distraction.

 

“Oh.” Youngjae blinks, slightly disorientated. “ _Oh_.” He emphasizes when realization washes over him. “No. Don’t you dare.”

 

Daehyun’s annoyingly adorable grin makes an appearance. “Too late. Do you want the last one?” He grabs the last piece of chocolate from the packet, trying to change the subject. Daehyun smirks at Youngjae’s blatant pouting. “No? Okay.”

 

After a few moments of Youngjae’s silent protest, Daehyun rolls his eyes playfully. “Jaejae—”

 

“How do we look?” Youngjae ventures before Daehyun can attempt to placate him using his dangerously endearing aegyo.

 

Daehyun beams, “You wanna see?” Just before he hands the phone to him, Daehyun hesitates and gives Youngjae a skeptical once over. “Wait. You’re not going to delete it, are you?”

 

The younger’s eyes brighten, “I wasn’t going to but that’s a damn good idea, let me see your phone.”

 

Daehyun vehemently shakes his head. “No, no, no way.” 

 

Youngjae throws his dignity to the wind and tests his puppy eyes. “ _Daehyunnie._ ” 

 

Not standing a chance against his boyfriend's adorably pitiful expression, Daehyun groans easily giving in. “Fine. But just so you know, I didn’t actually post it.”

  
  


Youngjae nods and takes the offered phone from Daehyun’s hand then looks at probably his new favourite photo. _Ever._ “Woah. We look hot.”

 

In the picture their hair is fluffy and dishevelled against Daehyun’s pale blue pillows, there’s no space between their mouths as they’re locked in a passionate kiss that has Youngjae’s knees turning to jelly just by remembering it.

 

“I know right?” Daehyun brags.

 

Youngjae has the sudden petulant thought of all the girls and guys that try to hit on Daehyun in his Instagram comments, and decides that this picture would discourage a lot of them. Yes, it’s petty. But, Youngjae has somehow got himself the hottest boyfriend on the planet and damn him if he’s not going to show him off. “Fuck. You should post this.”

 

“Oh, really? Well, what if I’ve changed my mind.” Daehyun teases lightly then takes his phone back.

 

“Then I guess I’ll have to change it back…” Feeling mischievous, Youngjae climbs onto Daehyun’s lap and forces him back into the pillows, before he joins their lips he can see Daehyun’s both curious and excited expression. As their lips naturally mold together, Daehyun moans and runs his hands up Youngjae’s bare thighs, following the smooth skin up until the edge of his boxers.

 

Youngjae’s initial plan was just to get Daehyun a little heated, however Youngjae seems to have forgot how good of a kisser the elder is and gets caught up in his own trap. Although, he’s sore and his back aches from earlier, Daehyun’s plush lips push all his inhibitions away. In other words; Youngjae’s really horny.

 

Breaking for air, Youngjae decides to continue a hot, wet path down the older’s neck, sucking at certain intervals, adding more love bites to the ones from earlier. “I really hope this isn’t all for a photo,” Daehyun pants, devouring him through hazy eyes when Youngjae kisses back up to the older’s lips.

 

“Later. Right now, I want to ride you.” Youngjae says lowly against Daehyun’s mouth.

 

Daehyun chokes on his spit. “ _Christ_ , Youngjae—!” He gasps when the younger bites the sensitive part beneath his ear. “Aren’t you sore?”

 

Youngjae shrugs. “A little, but its okay.” He toys his tongue over Daehyun’s lips, “Just enjoy it.”

 

Daehyun’s laugh is utterly giddy. “Oh, I’m definitely enjoying it.”

 

Feeling completely high in the moment, words he’d never thought would come out of his mouth seem to be the only ones he can think of through his lusty haze. “Good, because I’m about to rock your world, big boy.” 

 

The laugh that vibrates in the older’s chest causes Youngjae to shiver and his nipples to harden. “Big boy, huh?” Daehyun caresses his hands over the younger’s shoulder blades. “As much as I love my ego being stroked, I prefer you to be stroking something else.”  
  
  


Youngjae snorts. “Daehyun, you’re such a sleaze.”

 

Another delighted laugh bubbles up from Daehyun’s chest, eyes gleaming with the utmost joy as he chokes out; “Says the one straddling me.”

 

The comment breaks him out of his intensity, bringing him a bit closer to Earth, because Youngjae has long since given up trying to pretend Daehyun doesn’t bring out the giggles in him. His man makes him feel special and loved, and if that high feeling makes him want to giggle like a schoolgirl then so fucking what, Youngjae wouldn’t change this internal sunshine for the world.

 

Giggles calming down, Youngjae places several wet kisses to Daehyun’s pillowy lips. “Are you complaining?” He asks coyly.

 

Daehyun raises an eyebrow then rocks his hips up, rubbing his obvious bulge against the younger’s ass causing him to release a shaky gasp. “You tell me.” Daehyun says cockily.

 

Youngjae’s ruts against Daehyun’s clothed dick in reply, he groans out the older’s name and cants his hips over him with more force.

 

Noticing the sun had started to set not too long ago brings an important thought to the forefront of his horny mind. “How long until your mum comes back?”

 

Daehyun groans as if in pain. “Very soon, unfortunately.”

 

“I better make this quick then, huh?”

 

Daehyun’s cheeky grin stretches to the point where his cheeks get the cute whisker-like lines in them that Youngjae loves so much. “Someone’s feisty this evening.”

 

Youngjae rolls his hips forward experimentally. The friction doesn’t ease the needy heat that’s suddenly taken over him, if anything it’s firing him up even more. As if feeling Youngjae’s inner frustrations, Daehyun reaches down to help them both out of their underwear then out of their shirts, once they’re bare to each other’s thirsty gazes Youngjae wastes no time in positioning himself over Daehyun again, leaning on his forearms either side of the older’s head. Feeling Daehyun, naked and hot against him settles something inside of him, balances him, surrounds him in a comforting light, while at the same time making him feel like he’s about to be consumed by that light as if it’s a blazing fire. Youngjae doesn’t have a lot of time left to absorb this heat, sudden thought of him leaving tomorrow causes him to release a shaky breath.

 

“Youngjae?” Daehyun searches Youngjae’s face for any sign of discomfort, then he brings the younger's face close enough to his so their breath mingles between them. “Baby, are you okay?”

 

Youngjae’s lashes flutter, “Y-Yeah.”

 

A great deal of people around the older boy would say he was a bit of an air head, Youngjae however knows how sharp and observant his boyfriend can be, how attentive and caring he is. So he’s not surprised when Daehyun picks up on Youngjae’s train of thought about his inevitable departure tomorrow.

 

“Don’t think about that right now.” Daehyun reassures him, gently stroking the younger’s biceps that are currently bracketing his head.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“I know.” Daehyun says smugly then seals their lips in a heady kiss, effectively bringing Youngjae back to their intimate bliss. “Is my baby going to ride me?”

 

Emotions still tight in Youngjae’s throat, he can only manage an eager nod in reply. Daehyun squeezes one of the younger’s plush ass cheeks before reaching for the lube from earlier. Lubing up his fingers he then guides one of them to the younger’s entrance. Youngjae sighs above him and rocks forward, encouraging the older’s slender finger to slip in further. Youngjae whimpers when Daehyun adds a second finger, the digits are a snug fit despite earlier stretching.

 

Daehyun places his hand lovingly on the back of Youngjae’s neck urging him closer, he connects their lips to capture the younger’s whines and heavy breaths. While Daehyun stretches him open with a third finger, he distracts the younger by doing things with his tongue that drive Youngjae wild. Lost in the sloppy kiss, Youngjae rocks back against Daehyun’s unrelenting fingers, so deliriously close to that spot that would have the younger coming in seconds. Sensing Youngjae’s impatience, Daehyun slowly slides his fingers out, Youngjae shudders at the loss, feeling empty and needy.

 

“Daehyunnie.” Youngjae croaks desperately.

 

“I know, sweetheart. I know.” Daehyun soothes, guiding his thick length into the younger’s welcoming warmth, the tightness squeezing around him deliciously. It takes all of Daehyun’s willpower not to thrust, waiting for his boyfriend to relax around his dick before letting the desire take over.

 

Youngjae rolls his hips down, bottom lip clasped between his teeth in concentration, his hips falter slightly when Daehyun’s dick brushes his prostate, “ _Unh_ _,_ oh fuck.” Youngjae groans, rotating his hips trying to find a comfortable pace. Meanwhile, Daehyun is in an agonising mix between heaven and hell as the younger slides himself cautiously up and down.

 

Quickly adjusting to the pleasant ache, Youngjae starts to move his hips more confidently, hoping to find that spot again. Daehyun’s large hands grasp the younger’s hips, driving his cock sharply upwards causing Youngjae to cry out and jerk forward, fisting the sheets in his hands.

 

Daehyun immediately stills in panic. “Sorry, sorry! Fuck, I’m sorry it’s just you feel so good right now and I lost control for a moment. I’m s—.”

 

“Daehyun.” Youngjae says huskily. “Shut up.”  A smile spreads beautifully across his pink cheeks, reassuring the older that he wasn’t hurt.

 

A few soft kisses and the rock of the younger’s hips brings Daehyun back to the present, the worry is quickly replaced by electric pleasure. Nothing could ever compare to his boyfriend above him, eagerly bouncing up and down, cock dripping against his stomach, his heat encasing him exquisitely. “Fuck, if you could see yourself right now.” Daehyun growls, reaching around to grab the swell of Youngjae’s delicate behind.

 

“Maybe we should invest in a mirror next to the bed.” Youngjae suggests through ragged breaths.

 

Daehyun eyes widen in surprise, he doesn’t know where this vixen came from, but you won’t hear him complaining any time soon. He loves every part of his boyfriend’s sweet side, but seeing this carefree side is downright sexy. He has no idea how he got so lucky to have this angel in his lap.

 

The younger boy works himself up and down, feeling the ache in his thighs from the new exertion. Youngjae makes a mental note to work out more when he gets back to Seoul. Huffing, he shifts forward to get Daehyun’s dick at a different angle. After a few changes of angles Youngjae almost collapses in utter rapture when Daehyun’s cock reaches his prostate.

 

“Daehyun! Oh my God, _right there_!” Youngjae closes his eyes, overcome with pleasure. His bouncing increases with the need to feel him hit that spot over and over again.

 

“Youngjae. _Fuck_ — you’re so tight I can hardly move— _unh_.” Daehyun pants, feeling sweat form along his hairline from desperately thrusting into the younger boy’s delectable ass.

 

Youngjae so caught up in bliss can only simper in reply.

 

Spotting the matching sweat gather at the base of the younger’s neck, Daehyun can’t help but reach up to lap at the perfect smooth skin offered to him. Youngjae tightens around him when Daehyun bites into his neck, sucking what Youngjae predicts to be a large hickey for later.

 

Daehyun slips in deeper and Youngjae grunts when his dick is pressed tightly between their bodies, erotically rutting against Daehyun’s toned stomach. Gasping for breath, Youngjae concentrates on not blowing his load so early, but God Daehyun keeps hitting right there, and it’s so fucking good Youngjae’s pretty sure he can see stars. “I-I need— _unh._ Daehyun! Oh, fuck, _please_!”

 

“What is it, baby?” Daehyun places a row of gentle kisses on the younger’s brow. “You close?”

 

Youngjae nods, head tipping back in pure ecstasy. “Yes! God, oh fuck, yes, _yes_. S-So close. Oh, Daehyun- _hnn_.”

 

“Jaejae, fucking hell, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Without pausing his thrusts, Daehyun pulls them both up so their kneeling on the bed, taking the hint Youngjae wraps both arms and legs around his lover as he’s pushed backwards so he’s on his back as the older continues to pound into him, abusing his prostate restlessly. Youngjae claws desperately at Daehyun’s broad back, he feels hot all over and the coiling in his stomach builds and builds until he’s sure he’s going to cum.

 

Daehyun grins mischievously, suddenly slowing his thrusts so that he’s shallowly moving his tip in and out, teasing it over the younger’s hole, the groan of annoyance that reaches his ears causing his smile to stretch. Daehyun places big kisses all over the younger’s enticing, creamy neck.

 

“Daehyun, please. Faster.” Youngjae begs.

 

Daehyun doesn’t hesitate to comply, because honestly this is torment for them both. “Like this?” He grunts and pushes forward with a particularly hard thrust.   
  


“Fuck! Yes, oh God, it’s so good. So, so good.” Youngjae rasps, head tossed back in pleasure, sheets balled in his white-knuckled grip.

 

Daehyun whimpers, picking up his pace thrusting into the pliable body spread out underneath him, it felt as if he was being sucked in deeper with every thrust. Missing the feel of the younger’s soft lips, Daehyun closes the gap between them, placing delicate pecks against the Younger’s trembling lips.

 

“Daehyunnie.” Youngjae sighs heavily into the older’s mouth, taking advantage of this Daehyun wastes no time to swipe his tongue into the younger’s mouth, licking and curling his tongue over Youngjae’s. The heat rises as their kisses get sloppy in time with their thrusts, the sound of skin slapping and the bed creaking fill the air. They break apart, breathing harshly, both their releases approaching.

 

Youngjae mewls and brings Daehyun’s mouth back down to his own, nibbling at the older’s bottom lip. Daehyun groans, his arms shook on either side of Youngjae’s head, it only takes one more squeeze from Youngjae’s heat to have him cumming with a cry of the younger’s name.

 

Nothing could come close to the intimacy Youngjae feels when Daehyun’s hot cum fills him, his eyes haze over as tears gather in the corners and he gives a final guttural groan, shooting cum over both their chests.

 

Youngjae’s legs drop from Daehyun’s waist like dead weight, blinking rapidly at the ceiling, trying to collect his self through the pleasant warmth that floods his body. “I can’t feel my legs.” Youngjae whispers in amazement.

 

Daehyun chuckles at his cute boyfriend’s unfocused gaze, internally primping himself for being the one to make this beautiful boy look so blissed out he’s practically glowing, unable to help himself he leans in to steal a quick kiss. “I love you.”

 

Fatigue rapidly taking him over, Youngjae can only give a mumbled reply of; “Love you, too.” With lidded eyes, he takes in every inch of Daehyun’s face above him, completely captivated by the soft orange light of the setting sun that plays across his smooth tanned skin. “Y’Byurful.” He slurs.

 

Smiling uncontrollably, Daehyun helps the Younger wipe his drying cum off their chests. “Come here, baby. Let’s get cleaned up and sleep for a bit.”

 

Youngjae pouts causing Daehyun's insides turn to goo. “But… the time…” He protests weakly.

 

“It’s okay.” Daehyun assures him as he tucks them both under the soft covers. Youngjae hums allowing Daehyun to spoon him. Being safe in his strong arms, and the day finally catching up to him, Youngjae fights to keep his eyelids open.

 

Daehyun intertwines their legs, getting comfortable behind the younger. “One day we’ll never have to say goodbye, only goodnight.” The elder murmurs into the back of Youngjae’s neck, punctuating it with a sweet kiss.

 

“F’kn cheese.” Youngjae laughs tiredly into the pillow at the older’s lovesick words, but at the same time caressing his thumb over Daehyun’s hands, quietly returning the sentiment.

 

When the fading orange light morphs into grey, the young couple fall into a serene slumber with faint smiles on their faces. Although they have each other in their hearts, tomorrow morning they will no longer have each other in their arms.

 

.ღ.

 

 

Roughly 30 minutes later, the boys jolt awake to the sound of the front door slamming shut.

“Daehyun-ah!”

At the shrill call of his name and the sudden warmth missing from his arms, Daehyun blinks disorientated from the sudden wakeup call and groans. “Ah crap.”

Youngjae, on the other hand, is in full panic mode, sat up with the sheets modestly held up to his chest. “Daehyun, get up.” He shakes his drowsy boyfriend’s shoulder. “Seriously, we’re naked! I don’t want to meet your mother naked. Wake up!”

Daehyun whines and burrows into the pillow beside the younger’s hip instead, not wanting to leave his side just yet.

“Jung Daehyun, what is this mess down here? I don’t care if you have a friend over, young man, it does not excuse you from cleaning up after yourself. You’re nineteen; not nine!”

“Mess?” Youngjae frowns, confused as he recalls the spotless house he had walked into earlier.

Realising their peace and quiet had been thoroughly tarnished, Daehyun lifts himself up onto one elbow, facing the younger. “My mum she... kind of has a thing for everything being clean and orderly.” Daehyun says lightly. “Seriously, the toaster could be an inch out of place and she’ll hit the roof. She’s probably seen our shoes in a bundle and the mugs on the counter and had a heart attack.” The older sheepishly scratches the back of his head. “And I may or may not have forgotten to hoover up for three days…”

“A heads up would’ve been nice.” Youngjae grimaces. “Great, now she thinks I’m some sloppy pig after her son's money.”

Daehyun chuckles, “Aren’t you?”

Youngjae doesn’t hesitate to play along, “Of course. But we can’t tell her that.”

“Daehyun!”

“Coming!” Daehyun calls back. “Let’s get dressed before she goes purple in the face.” With that, he leaps up and rushes around searching for their clothes.

Meanwhile, Youngjae uses his phone’s reflection to see how presentable he looks, wincing at the red and purple marks near the base of his neck. “Will she notice if we wear scarfs indoors?” He muses.

Daehyun smirks, proud his possessive kisses. “Probably.” He chucks a black hoodie at the younger’s chest. “Here, wear this.”

 

Briefly examining the black hoodie just thrown to him, on the back he sees the bold white lettering ‘JUNG’ above the number 24. Youngjae has to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning like a maniac, because this is clearly Daehyun’s team hoodie.

Slipping on the soft worn material, Youngjae inhales the detergent and clean masculine smell that is purely Daehyun. “Mmm, thanks.” He sighs contently. The collar just about covers the hickey’s, but you could still tell what they were if you were stood close enough. Right now though, it’s best to have a bit covered than having it all on show for his boyfriend’s mother to see.

Noticing Youngjae’s pleasure with the old hoodie, Daehyun doesn’t think twice before kissing the younger’s forehead and whispering, “Keep it.”

“But this is your team hoodie.” Youngjae observes in awe.

Daehyun smiles softly, the rare one that makes Youngjae’s stomach do flips, and pulls another black hoodie from his wardrobe. “Last year's one, see? The new one has got our gaudy logo on it.” He showcases his new hoodie with a cute scrunch in his eyebrows, before slipping it on himself. Youngjae has to admit that the huge school logo on the front is a bit much.

“Thank you, Dae.” He blushes.

Daehyun winks then takes his hand to guide him to the dragon’s den.

 

.ღ.

 

Youngjae’s first impression of Mrs. Jung is; rich.

From her sleek black hair clipped back into a neat twist down to her black pant suit. Her perfume alone screams money. She looks up when the two boys enter the kitchen, sweeping an imaginary hair away from her face with slender fingers that are decked out with excessive jewellery and a French manicure.

 

“So, you’ve finally decided to grace me with your presence.” She addresses them dryly, her dark eyes immediately zeroing in on the couple’s clasped hands then squinting suspiciously. “And who is this?”

The sudden pressure of impressing this extravagant woman causes Youngjae to start sweating. Snatching his hand out of Daehyun’s, he dips into a perfect ninety degree bow. “I'm Yoo Youngjae. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Jung.” Youngjae prays she doesn’t notice his voice nearly raising into a squeak towards the end.

“Hm. Likewise.” Her pretty eyes, that are almost identical to her sons, scrutinise the young boy from head to toe. “You don’t look like the usual riff raff my son hangs around with, and judging by your accent, you’re not from around here are you.” She says it as a statement more than a question, Youngjae nervously looks towards Daehyun for help, feeling like he’s about to start sweating from his eyeballs at the intense interrogation he’s receiving.

 

Quickly swooping in with his usual charming self, Daehyun wraps an arm around the younger’s waist and grins. “Youngjae’s from Seoul, Mum. Isn’t he cute?”

 

“Hm.” She hums again and frowns, shrewdly eyeing up the city boy before turning back to her son. “Daehyun-ah, can I speak to you alone for a moment?”

 

Daehyun scowls, getting angry at his mother’s dismissive attitude. “Mum…” He warns.

 

Her face remains stoic. “Now, please.” She insists with a darker tone.

 

This awkward situation is one that Youngjae is all to happy to get out of. “It’s okay Daehyunnie, I’ll only be upstairs.” He whispers near Daehyun’s ear, reassuring the seething elder.

 

Daehyun looks to the younger with apologetic eyes mouthing ‘sorry’. Youngjae smiles gently at him before retreating back to the elder’s room.

 

Daehyun is utterly ashamed of his mother’s behaviour, never in his life has she reacted like this to people Daehyun introduces her to. Daehyun prays that she hasn’t scared Youngjae off forever.

 

His mother barely waits for Youngjae to leave before starting in on him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Talking to you.” Daehyun snarks. Probably not the best idea, but sometimes he doesn’t know how to shut up.

 

His mother crosses her arms, her eyes reflecting all kinds of disappointment. “Is that supposed to make me laugh? Tell me, Daehyun, do I look amused?” She advances in on him until their eyes are level, trying to intimidate the young boy. Although she is almost his height she knows how to dominate a room with just her presence alone.

Honestly, Daehyun has never been as scared of his mother as he is in this moment. Deciding it’s better not to poke the angry bear, he mumbles out a meek apology. “No. Sorry.”

She only replies with that annoying hum again before turning her back to him, fiddling with the coffee machine. “What is that boy to you?” She asks briskly, still using what Daehyun refers to as her ‘business voice’.  
  
  
He’s always known his mother to be honest and to the point, but sometimes she’s just downright rude. “He’s my boyfriend, and his name is _Youngjae_.” Daehyun answers smoothly although his hands are starting to shake, he squeezes his thumb in his fist to centre himself.

 

Mrs. Jung scoffs. “Do you think that’s wise?”

 

Daehyun furrows his brows in confusion. “What do you mean? I thought you were okay with—”

 

She hastily cuts him off, “This isn’t really the time for relationships, you’re going to uni next year and I want all of your focus on that.”

 

“I don’t see how me having a boyfriend is stopping that.” There’s a noticeable length of silence. “That’s the problem, isn’t it?” Daehyun inquires with disbelief. “You still haven’t accepted I’m gay—”

Her shoulders stiffen then she turns to glower at her son. “Stop putting words in my mouth, Daehyun.” She faces the counter again to aggressively stir sugar into her coffee, the quiet tension between them builds and Daehyun can’t help but feel this is a repeat situation of when he’d revealed which career he wanted to pursue. And everyone knows how well that turned out.

Feeling she is getting nowhere by being so brash, she tries the calmer approach. “You know I accept it, but society doesn’t. Especially in this country.” She tries to placate him, her sudden softer tone does nothing to deter Daehyun though.

“Youngjae’s worth it.” Daehyun replies in a heartbeat.   
  


“No, he’s _not_.” His mother insists. “Darling, I just want you to be safe. And that boy is only going to bring you trouble.” Her lingering gaze towards his neck, or more specifically at Youngjae’s love bites, don’t go unnoticed.

“I love trouble.” Daehyun retorts.

Rolling her eyes, and heaving a heavy sigh she asks, “When is he leaving?”

 

“Tomorrow morning.” He replies coldly. “So, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to soak up as much time as I can with him before he leaves.”

“Daehyun...” She starts.

“Let me worry about me. Like you said; I’m nineteen, not nine.” Daehyun snaps before climbing the stairs.

 

.ღ.

 

Youngjae looks up from where he’s sat in the middle of Daehyun’s bed when the door opens, revealing his pissed off boyfriend. Saying nothing, Youngjae holds out his hand and Daehyun takes it, allowing himself to be pulled down into the younger’s arms and nuzzling into his neck.

“I’m sorry she did that.” Daehyun murmurs against the younger’s skin.

Youngjae kisses the top of the older’s head. “It’s okay.”   
  


  
“No, it’s not.” Daehyun whines, still embarrassed by his mother’s treatment of Youngjae.

 

“Daehyun, we can’t expect everyone to happy about us. People are going to say things and sometimes it’s not going to be anything near a compliment.” Youngjae says quietly while he cards his fingers through the elder’s soft hair, hypnotised by the dark strands in between his pale fingers.

 

The scalp massage makes Daehyun want to purr like a kitten, the soothing motions almost lulling him to sleep. “I know that. But my mum of all people…” He sucks in a shuddering breath. “I thought she was okay with me being gay, but clearly she was just waiting for the day I got out of this ‘phase’ so her life could go back to normal.”

 

“Is that what she said?”

 

“No. But she may as well have.” He replies bitterly. Youngjae stays silent, allowing the elder to process everything. After a few minutes, Daehyun realises how he’s pulled the mood down and groans in frustration with himself. “I’m sorry, I’m wasting our time together moping, and God knows I’m going to be doing a lot of that after tomorrow.” He lifts his head and pecks the lips of all that matters to him right now.

 

“Daehyunnie.” Youngjae murmurs sweetly, “Even, when I go back to Seoul, you know you can talk to me any time, right? Day or night, I’ll answer.” His sudden grin makes his cheeks look even plumper, causing Daehyun to fall for him a little bit more. Youngjae reaches for the poor white bunny plushie that had fallen off the bed during their... _activities_. “Yoodle and I are here for you.” He cutely presses the bunny's mouth to Daehyun’s smiling lips. “We love you.”

 

“And I love you.” Daehyun places a long, delicious kiss against the younger’s beautiful heart shaped mouth. When they part for air, the older boy licks his lips, gleefully tasting the younger. He goes in for another kiss, but is rudely interrupted by his growling stomach. Youngjae giggles and Daehyun moans in despair. “Let’s order pizza. I’m starving.”

 

.ღ.

 

Youngjae wakes up encased in absolute warmth. Blearily peeking over his shoulder he sees that Daehyun has his arms and legs wrapped around the younger like a baby monkey, smiling softly to himself Youngjae relaxes and closes his eyes again, not quite falling asleep, just in a pleasant in between to absorb this moment while he still can.

 

About twenty minutes later, while Youngjae watching the dust motes dance lazily in the sun’s rays streaming through the window, Daehyun starts to stir, his limbs tightening around the younger boy. “Babe, you awake?” Daehyun says roughly, his voice gravelly from lack of use. Frankly, this voice to Youngjae is sexy as fuck.

 

To answer the elder’s question, Youngjae hums and strokes the tanned arm that’s around him. Eyes flicking to the digital clock on Daehyun’s side table, he sees it’s almost 7am which means they have to get up and moving very soon. Youngjae suddenly dislikes his cousin very much for booking an early return train for 9:15.

 

“We have to get up now, don’t we?” Daehyun sulks.

 

“Yeah.” Youngjae sighs. He somehow disentangles himself from the human koala and makes his way to his overnight bag. Looking back to see if Daehyun’s moved yet, he’s not surprised to see no progress. Nor is he surprised to see the elder’s eyes glued to his ass. “C’mon. You know how Yongguk gets when he has to wait.”

 

Daehyun pouts. “But, Jaejae~”

 

“ _Noooo._ ” Youngjae draws out with a laugh, it’s almost annoying how easily Youngjae wants to cave into the older’s whining.

 

“Mean.” Daehyun huffs playfully, but does finally manage to get up from the bed.

 

Completely naked.

 

Youngjae yelps and turns his back, blushing furiously.

 

The older chuckles from the other side of the room. “Jae, you’ve already seen me naked. And more.”

 

“I-I know. It’s just. You’re, you know.” Youngjae waves his hand, searching for the word but alas his brain is currently failing him. “Naked.” He finishes shyly.

 

Strong arms wrap around him from behind. “You’re so cute.” The Busan boy starts nibbling the younger’s neck, trying to distract him.

 

Youngjae squirms in his hold and tries to get away, but if he’s honest with himself he’s not trying very hard. “Daehyunnie…”

 

Daehyun places slow kiss up the column of his neck before turning the younger in his arms so they’re facing each other. “Let’s go shower.” The older suggests while pulling Youngjae to the ensuite door, not giving the younger a chance to protest.   
  


  
“Water conservation?” Youngjae inquires coyly.  
  


Daehyun smirks and shakes his head. “No. I just love seeing my hot boyfriend wet and naked.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes. “Perv.” He says teasingly, even though he’s being a hypocrite by letting his gaze wander up and down his boyfriend's bare body.

“My eyes are up here, Yoo.” Daehyun says flirtatiously, his grin widening at the younger’s flustered face.

Youngjae curses his pink tinted cheeks for betraying him. He’s been very intimate with this boy, but he still can’t look at his body without wanting to melt into the ground. Fighting the urge to dissolve into thin air, Youngjae decides to suck it up and enjoy this while he can.

In the shower, Daehyun keeps his hands to himself, mostly. Because they both know they don’t have time for any funny business, of course that didn’t stop Daehyun from trying to cajole him a few times and continuously grabbing his ass.

 

.ღ.

 

They say nothing as they wait outside for Yongguk and Himchan. Just quietly enjoying each other’s presence with their hands joined between them, gently swaying them back and forth. Youngjae thanks whatever higher force is watching over him that they didn’t bump into Daehyun’s mother before they left. She was probably avoiding them on purpose, which Youngjae has no problem with whatsoever. He loves Daehyun to death, but something tells Youngjae his relationship with the older boy's mother is going to take some time to improve.

 

“Hey, lovebirds. Don’t you two look cute.” Yongguk greets them loudly with his usual big gummy grin.

“Hey, hyung. Where’s Himchan?” Youngjae addresses the noticeable absence of the model like boy.

Yongguk grimaces. “His parents are controlling assholes.” He explains as they start the walk to the train station, which thankfully is only a fifteen minute walk from Daehyun’s.

“Is he still with Yonghwa?” Daehyun asks.

Yongguk shakes his head. “No. That’s how the argument started in the first place.”

Daehyun frowns. “The argument?”

 

Youngjae mentally thanks the older for asking, because although he’s met Himchan he doesn’t yet feel qualified to be asking about his business.

 

 

Yongguk shifts his bag awkwardly. “Himchan’s parents are very religious. They accept him being bi, but he’s only allowed a relationship with someone who is also a Christian. Enter; Yonghwa.”

“So, Himchan has an arranged marriage?” Youngjae blurts without thinking, internally hitting himself for nosing in other people’s lives.

Yongguk shrugs, not seeming bothered by the question. “Of sorts. He’s not bound to it, but Yonghwa is the only boy his parents deem acceptable for him.”

Daehyun snorts and rolls his dark eyes. “What, so they’ve met every boy on Earth and only found one that’s “right” for him?”

Yongguk laughs lightly. “I know. They’re ridiculous.”

“Is he okay?” Youngjae presses quietly.

Yongguk nods, giving the younger an assuring smile. “He will be. He didn’t come to see us off today because he doesn’t want to ruin his image by everybody seeing his “blotchy panda eyes”. His words, not mine.”

“That sucks.” Youngjae chews his lip in thought. Although Daehyun’s mother disapproves, she doesn’t outwardly forbid it. Which, after hearing Himchan’s situation, Youngjae is more than grateful for. He doesn’t know what he’d do with himself if he wasn’t allowed to see Daehyun anymore.

 

  
.ღ.

  
The rest of the short walk is terribly quiet, the closer the boys got to the station, the more it felt like they were walking towards their end. To make things worse, him and Daehyun couldn’t even hold hands in fear of being ridiculed. When they enter the station, Youngjae feels his heart in his throat, his mind running a mile a minute, trying to think of all the things he needs to say.

“I’ll, uh, give you two a minute.” Yongguk mumbles before scurrying off to the platform.

Daehyun pulls Youngjae into a more secluded place so they can comfortably say goodbye without people scowling at them in disgust. They end up at the emptier end of the platform, hidden by the toilets. Not the most romantic spot, but they really don’t care about that right now.

Daehyun visibly swallows, his eyes looking shinier than usual.

“Hyunnie, please don’t.” Youngjae croaks. If the elder starts crying there will be no stopping Youngjae’s tears that he’s already struggling to keep at bay.

“Don’t what?” Daehyun says pitifully.

“Cry.” Inhaling sharply, Youngjae looks away for a second to blink away the sting the tears are causing.

Daehyun sniffles, and his bottom lip wibbles despite him biting it. “I can’t.” He sobs, tears falling freely down his cheeks. “Youngjae…” He roughly runs his hands over his face. “ _Fuck_.”

No longer able to hold them back, the tears slip from Youngjae’s eyes. “I know.” He chokes out. “O-One—” He sucks in a harsh breath then tries again, “One day we won’t have to say goodbye anymore.” Youngjae says with a shaky smile.

 

“Every day before then fucking sucks. I miss you already.” Daehyun lightly shoves the younger boy’s shoulder. “Stupid cold city boy.” They both give pathetic laughs through their snivelling.

 

“C’mere, you idiot.” Tears still tumbling down their faces, Youngjae grasps Daehyun’s arms pulling him into a bone crushing hug. They stand there for a few minutes, whispering sweet little nothings to each other, even though most of it is just raw sobbing.

 

The station’s speaker announces that the next train approaching is the 9:15 for Seoul. Youngjae may as well have been told his life is over.

 

Daehyun guides the younger’s mouth to his own, claiming one last searing kiss before he has to go. About to pull away, Daehyun whines and tugs him back. “No.” He says petulantly. “Not yet.” He begs, using the full force of his puppy eyes with no shame whatsoever.

 

Youngjae has never felt so conflicted in his life. He knows that if he had no responsibilities to return to, he would stay here in Busan with Daehyun forever. “I’m sorry, Daehyun I have to go.” Youngjae whimpers.

 

Daehyun gasps through his tears, trying to calm himself down before nodding. “Promise I’ll see you again.” He beseeches. “Please.”

 

“I promise.” Youngjae vows, meaning it with all his heart and soul. He'd have to be an absolute moron to give Daehyun up now.

 

“I love you, Jaejae.” Daehyun whispers.

 

Youngjae matches the older's low tone, “I love you, too. So much.” He connects their lips in a final heady kiss, tasting salt from their tears but he really couldn't care less. Youngjae's about to leave his lover for who knows how long so a little salt in his kisses doesn't worry him one bit. What does worry him though is if they'll be able to keep their promise to each other.

 

Youngjae has never had any huge fears in his life, but right now the mere thought of breaking that promise terrifies him.

 

.ღ.

 

Youngjae cries the whole train ride home, Yongguk tries to comfort him a few times before realising it’s a futile attempt. By the time they get off at the station, Youngjae’s eyes are red and swollen causing Yongguk’s mother to fuss him when she comes to pick them up. After politely waving her off and assuring her that he’s fine (he’s really not) she goes to pester her own son, leaving the younger to wallow in his self-pity. During the short ride to his house, Youngjae does his best to gather his wits again. God, anyone would think he’d been through a break-up the way he’s behaving.

 

It’s early afternoon when Youngjae finally makes it home. Almost falling through the door in exhaustion due to his excessive crying and lack of sleep. He wants nothing more than to sleep this emotional weekend off.

 

Before Youngjae can even take his shoes off, slim arms and the scent of lilies encompasses him.

 

“My babies home!” His mother cries into his ear.

 

Despite feeling emotionally drained, the comforting presence of his mother immediately brings a big smile to his face. “Hi, Mum.” He sighs.

 

“I missed you so much.” She coos like she hasn’t seen him for weeks instead of two days. Lord knows what she’s going to be like when he leaves for university. Before Youngjae can get a word out to reply she ushers him into the kitchen to sit at the table while she makes tea. “Did you do your homework?”

 

“I didn’t have any.” Youngjae bluffs. He had planned to do it later tonight, which admittedly is probably not a good idea since his advanced lessons don’t exactly give light homework.

 

His mother smiles at him fondly, not believing a word of it. “Of course you didn’t.” She rolls her eyes then turns back to stir in some milk. “New hoodie?” Her tone is light and teasing, meaning she knows exactly where it came from.

 

Youngjae’s cheeks burn, “Uh, kinda.”

 

A hot cup of tea is placed in front of him with a nurturing smile, he murmurs a 'thank you' immediately wrapping his hands around the cup, enjoying the soothing warmth it provides.

 

“So,” His mother plops into the seat opposite him with a huff. “I spoke to your father this morning.” She hedges.

 

The joyous mood takes a drastic turn and something sour curls in Youngjae’s stomach. “Found time to check in, huh?” He answers with a bitter edge.

 

His mother frowns disapprovingly. “Youngjae.” She warns, although there’s no force behind it.

 

“Sorry.” Youngjae says with no conviction. “What did he want?”

 

“Well, it was more about what I wanted.” She bites her bottom lip in contemplation, her eyes searching her sons worriedly. “I want to pay for your university fund.”

 

Youngjae blinks, not quite processing the words. “What?”

 

Taking the young boy shock as a bad sign she rushes to explain herself, “I’ve been putting away money ever since you were a baby, and about a year ago I noticed I’d finally saved enough to get you through uni with accommodation.” She gave an uncertain smile as if she feels like she's crossing a line.

 

“What?” Youngjae repeats.

 

She releases a quick amused breath with a small smile. “I want you to do what you want, Youngjae. Singing makes you happy. I would have to be the cruellest person to want to take that away from you.” She finishes with a quick shrug like she hadn’t just said the best thing since he’d heard Daehyun say he loves him. “You don’t mind, do you?”

 

Sense slams back into Youngjae, causing him to shoot out of his seat towards his amazing mother. “Of course not! I-I just can’t believe this is happening. Thank you.” He throws his arms around her shoulders in glee. “Thank you!” He laughs with wild abandon, feeling an invisible weight lift from his shoulders. "I can't wait to tell Daehyun. Oh my God, Mum, this is amazing. You're amazing. Thank you, thank you, _thank youuuu~_!" He sings.

 

Once he's sat back down, something clicks in his mind.

 

“So Dad’s okay with this?” He asks warily.

 

Youngjae's father isn't necessarily a bad person. He just works. A hell of a lot. So much so, that if you see him twice in six months it's practically a miracle. This has resulted in their relationship being distant at best. His father doesn't have the best paid job so he's very frugal with his spending, only using it on things he sees fit. So, of course upon hearing Youngjae's choice of university, he outright refused to pay for it unless he chose something more "practical" like business or law. Their brief arguments about it put an even bigger strain on their relationship causing the topic to go into a void, never to be brought up again. Until now.

 

Her answering nod is jerky and uncertain. “He, uh. He may need a bit of time.” She stares into the steam emitting from her cup. “He’ll come around, I’m sure of it.” She murmurs mostly to herself, then looks towards her son with the best reassuring smile she can muster.

 

Youngjae suddenly feels like the biggest shithead on Earth. On one hand, he’s over the moon that he can finally pursue what he wants instead of what’s expected of him. But on the other hand, doing this is going to cause a noticeable rift in his family, especially between his mum and dad.

 

Noticing the sudden drop in Youngjae’s demeanour, his mother swoops in with a happy rush of words; “Hey, I just offered you a lot of money, smile hmm?” Youngjae smiles although it looks more like he’s baring his teeth at her. His mother smirks. “Beautiful.” She comments dryly. After a few minutes of idle chat, it doesn't take long for his mother to perk up again. “Tell me all about Daehyun. Is he as handsome as you’d thought?”

 

The young boy practically melts into his chair, his whole body relaxing at the thought of his Busan boyfriend. “That and more.” Youngjae gushes, a dopey grin gracing his face. “I don’t really like using the word but, he’s perfect. He’s so perfect, Mum. You’ll love him.” He says confidently.

 

She nodes her approval. “As long as he makes you happy that’s all that matters to me. Are you going to the same uni?”

 

Youngjae heaves a breath and runs a head through his hair, suddenly feeling the weight return to his shoulders. “Uh, I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it. And his mum isn’t exactly supportive of his career choice either.” Youngjae's mouth twitches at the corners.

 

"How can a mother do such a thing? It's such a shame, really." She shakes her head appalled by the thought. "Have you eaten?"

 

"No." Youngjae stops her. "I'm just going to crash."

 

Her smile quirks up higher. "Worn out, huh?" She winks. "Do you need any painkillers?"

 

Youngjae's face is one of absolute horror, "Oh my God."

 

"Well, do you?" She asserts with concern.

 

Youngjae shifts uncomfortably, he is definitely feeling sore. "...yes." He finally utters.

 

She kisses the top of his head "I'll bring them up in a bit with a snack. Go chill out."

 

Youngjae sends her a grateful smile and nods, he gives her a quick peck on the cheek, not forgetting to pick up his tea, before he rushes up to his room.

 

.ღ.

 

“Youngjae…”

 

“Daehyun…”

 

The older boy sighs and pouts towards the webcam. “You’re being very distracting.”

 

Youngjae stops lapping at his spoon of mint choc chip. “Eating ice cream?” He says slightly perplexed.

 

“Yes.” Daehyun groans. “Your spoon work is very suggestive.”

 

Youngjae laughs and shovels a big scoop into his mouth, “I’m almost finished, hang on.” Youngjae has no qualms about eating in front of his boyfriend, so scooping the remains of the tub into his mouth he doesn't hold back enjoying it to the last drop. “There.” Youngjae sighs contently, licking a trail of cream that had escaped his lips from ravaging the last few scoops.

 

“You’re killing me, babe.” He whines into a nearby pillow.

 

Youngjae fondly watches the older nuzzle into his pillow. “I miss you.”

 

Daehyun wiggles around on the bed, “And, I miss  _you_.” He repeats with equal affection.

 

Youngjae bites his lip and blushes, hiding his face behind the arm he’s resting on, huffing a laugh into the skin of his wrist.

 

A distant ringtone sounds through his speakers. "Aish." The older heaves a sigh and red buttons the caller. "My mum won't stop pestering." Daehyun explains tiredly.

 

"Why?"

 

Daehyun huffs a small laugh. "Probably checking I'm not on the next train to Seoul.”

 

Youngjae mockingly gasps. “You’re not?”

 

“No.” Daehyun smiles before a shadow falls across his features, taking away Youngjae’s favourite whisker smile. “Youngjae?” Daehyun starts hesitantly.

Youngjae raises an eyebrow, slightly confused by the older’s sudden drop in mood. “Yeah?”

 

“What are we gonna do?” Daehyun asks hopelessly.

 

“About what?” Youngjae pushes carefully.

 

“Like, our life.” The older boy replies vaguely.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

Daehyun doesn’t look towards the webcam for a few moments, nervously fiddling with a thread from his pillow. Taking a deep breath he finally glances up, his beautiful dark eyes look almost afraid. “Where are you going to university?”

 

“K-ARTS.” Youngjae answers giddily, before the feeling of ice being poured down his spine makes him stop. “You’re staying in Busan, aren’t you?” The younger boy says quietly.

 

Daehyun bites his lip nervously, “I think so.”

 

Youngjae feels his heart drop to his stomach. “But, you don’t want to?” He guesses.

 

Daehyun shakes his head sadly, mouthing ‘no’. “I’m sorry.” He apologises meekly. Youngjae can just about make out the clear rivulets running down his cheeks.

 

“Daehyun?” Youngjae says desperately, needing to reassure the elder. “Hey, it’s okay, really.” The younger breathes a quick laugh, “Besides, we’re pretty good at this long distance thing we got going on.”

 

Daehyun chuckles faintly through his cute sniffles, then hurriedly wipes the stray tears away with his sleeve. Youngjae wishes he could be there to comfort the older boy, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms kissing away those tears. “You’re right. We’re the best boyfriends.” The confident Daehyun breaks through the surface, his full cheeky smile making Youngjae fall in love just a little bit more.

 

“Exactly!” Youngjae cheers. Although, the subject still niggles at the back of Youngjae’s mind, and probably Daehyun’s too, for now they had bigger things to focus on. “Now, what milk should I drink first strawberry or banana?”

 

.ღ.

 

  
In the days leading up to the final exams, Youngjae doesn’t hear much from Daehyun. Not because they have nothing to say or that they’d drifted apart, no, it’s because Daehyun’s mother is suddenly everywhere. She has a week off from work so she’s been home with Daehyun every day, not missing any chance to pester him with university applications and the constant reminder that he needs to focus on studying. On one particular night, when they’d had a few spare moments to Skype, she came barging into his room with a ready prepared lecture and then proceeded to rudely exit Skype, ignoring her son’s protests.

 

Fortunately, Youngjae himself had a lot of catching up to do before finals, so in a way he’s thankful to Daehyun’s mother for taking away their biggest distraction, despite the price being not able to see his boyfriend’s dorky grin for a week.

 

.ღ.

 

“Woah, are those bags under your eyes Gucci?” Is Jongup’s pleasant greeting on one warm Thursday morning.

 

“Chanel, actually.” Youngjae snips back, the lack of sleep and Daehyun is making him grouchy and needy. It’s pathetic, really.

 

Jongup is another person who Youngjae has seen next to nothing of recently. Youngjae is literally becoming a studying machine, his headache from the eye strain alone should tell him to slow down, but Youngjae perseveres by him reminding himself he’s young and will recover quickly and that in the end this pain will be worth getting into his dream school.

 

Jongup winces sympathetically. “Finals?” He guesses.

 

Youngjae only manages a grunt for a reply.

 

They meander towards the library where Youngjae is going to spend another hour burning his retinas out with information he will never need again. Slumping into a secluded corner, Youngjae notes as he’s getting comfortable that the younger has yet to remove his bag, and is sitting there practically on the edge of his seat, looking at the table apprehensively. After a few moments of companionable silence, Jongup suddenly can’t seem to sit still. Or maybe the world’s shuddering. Youngjae can’t tell any more.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Jongup blurts while Youngjae is looking for a pen that still has ink left in it.

 

“Of course.” Youngjae mumbles, although ninety nine percent of his concentration is currently on digging around his bag. He’s sure that if he stops moving he’s just going to collapse and snooze through a whole day of school in the library. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

Jongup clears his throat and tightens his hands on his bag’s straps, taking a few moments to gather his question. “There’s this guy… Well, I have this friend who likes a guy. But the guy already has a boyfriend, kind of. And basically, I really want to ask him out but his parents won’t ever approve of us. Them, I mean. My friend and him.” Jongup explains in a rush that Youngjae’s foggy brain just about processes.

 

The guy sounds awfully familiar to… No way. Youngjae is pretty sure they’ve never met though. At least, not in person. “Jonguppie, are you talking about Himchan hyung?” Somewhere in Youngjae’s mind the back-up battery is switched on and he’s now feeling wide awake.

 

“Is it obvious?” The younger’s cheeks turn an endearing shade of pink, making him look innocent and cute. “What should I do, hyung? I really like him.” He begs.

 

Youngjae sighs, feeling the pressure of his answer as it could ruin someone's life. He really hates giving advice. “This is only something you and Himchan can sort out, especially since it not only involves your feelings but his parents and boyfriend too. You could break them apart.”

 

“Harsh.” Jongup winces.

 

Youngjae solemnly nods. “But it’s true. If you’re both serious about this, then you’ll work it out eventually no matter the collateral damage.”

 

“What the hell kind of advice is that?” Jongup grumbles, however there’s a slight determination about him that wasn’t there previously.

 

“Do I look like Cupid to you?” Youngjae answers absentmindedly, he secretly does a little cheer in his head when he finally finds a decent pen.

 

“No, but I thought with you being all loved up now you’d be good at relationship advice.” Jongup whines way too close to his ear.

 

Waving him away from his eardrums, Youngjae internally battles with himself trying to find a supportive response. “This isn’t exactly an everyday situation, Guppie.” Is the most he can contribute.

 

Youngjae watched the younger’s earlier conviction retract from his eyes, his hurt frown on top of that makes him look like a kicked puppy. Jongup groans and flops forward onto the table. “You’re right. I’m screwed.” He wails into his crossed arms. A few distracted students turn to glare at them for the noise.

 

Too tired to care, Youngjae stretches and goes back to taking notes, but not before he adds a flippant, “If you’re lucky.” To Jongup’s grieving form.

 

Jongup snaps back up. “Hyung!” He shouts, staring at the older in disbelief.

 

Only Jongup is kicked out the library this time.

 

.ღ.

 

The first week of summer is a breath of relief for everyone. Exams are over and waking up at ass o’clock every morning is put on hold until September. The best part for Youngjae is that he can finally talk to Daehyun again.

 

**From: Daehyum♥**  
> hope you haven’t found an ugly bf to replace me

 

**To: Daehyum♥**  
> are you saying I couldn’t get anyone good looking?? ʕ； •`ᴥ•´ʔ

**From: Daehyum♥**  
> you got me didn’t you  
> can’t get hotter than dis ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ

**To: Daehyum♥**  
> i would fight on that except i’m too happy right now

**From: Daehyum♥**  
> oooh what is making my cold city boy tremble? ¬u¬

**To: Daehyum♥**  
> some busan idiot :/  
> wanna skype?

  
**From: Daehyum♥**  
> HELL YES  
> and i’m not an idiot you are!!! ;o;

**To: Daehyum♥**  
> ㅋㅋㅋ♥

“Youngjae!” Daehyun cries out as soon as the video call starts. Youngjae goes to reply, although he can barely get a word in due to the older continuing his cute chatter. “I’ve missed you so much! Yoodle isn’t a good substitute for long. I even hid him behind the pillow because looking at him made me sad.”

 

“Aw, Daehyunnie~” Youngjae coos, matching his boyfriend’s sulky tone.

 

“Also, my acceptance letter came this morning. Mum made me open it in front of her first before I could tell you, sorry.” Daehyun looks adorable sat on his bed in only a shirt and boxers, his eyes wide and apologetic, lips plump and kissable.

 

Youngjae mentally jerks himself from going down that road right now. “That’s okay! I take it judging by your oh so elated face, you got in?”

 

“Yepp.” Daehyun huffs tiredly, not enjoying the prospect of studying business for the next four years. Youngjae’s heart goes out to him. “Enough moping, open yours! Open it!” The elder consoles excitedly.

 

His sudden change of mood making Youngjae chuckle. “Aish, alright.” He reaches for one of the two letters beside him, tearing it open with his heart in his throat. “I…” Youngjae scans the block letter several times before swallowing roughly. “I didn’t get in.” He rasps.

 

“What?! You’re joking, right?” Daehyun says outraged. “Did they not hear you sing? They’re basically turning away an angel.”

 

Blushing at Daehyun’s enthusiastic praises, he grins shakily at the web cam. “Thanks, Daehyunnie.” Releasing a heavy breath he reaches for the next letter. “Besides, I have a backup.” He waves the paper in front of the camera coyly. Somehow, Youngjae isn’t as disappointed as he should be. In fact, he’s more nervous for the second envelope.

 

Youngjae reads over the letter so many times, Daehyun begins to worry.

 

“What does it say?” The older boy asks anxiously.

 

Absolute joy radiates throughout Youngjae’s body, his smile stretches across his face so far that his cheeks ache. “Looks like we’re going to be seeing each other more often.” Laughter bubbles out of him as he shakes the paper at the camera. “I got into to Busan National!” He cries proudly.

 

“Shut up.” Daehyun gapes. “You did not.”

 

“I sure did.” Youngjae says almost smugly, he’d kept his application to the Busan school a secret, not wanting either them to get over excited by the prospect of them attending the same school only to have their hopes demolished.

 

Daehyun leaps forward to place a loud kiss against the camera, then proceeds to jump around stupidly on his bed.

 

Seeing the camera tilt, Youngjae realises what’s about to happen before his kangaroo boyfriend does. “Dae, watch out!”

 

The last thing he sees is Daehyun’s horrified face as he calls out, “No, my baby!” Before the connection freezes then disconnects. Leaving Youngjae sat there almost pissing himself laughing. The chime signalling he has a text from Daehyun only makes him laugh harder when he sees the selca of a sad Daehyun and his broken laptop.

 

**From: Daehyum♥**  
> r.i.p laptop

 

.ღ.

 

Youngjae is drifting to sleep when his phone vibrates. Normally, he would ignore it and check it in the morning, but the buzzing persists to the point where it sounds like there’s a beehive in his bedside table. Unlocking his phone, he squints at the illuminated screen that’s filled with Instagram notifications. He really needs to silence that app again.

 

Seeing what all the fuss is about, because Youngjae is pretty sure he hasn’t done anything amazing recently to warrant this kind of attention, opening the app he finds the source of the mass hysteria. Daehyun had posted the photo they’d taken of them in a messy, passionate kiss.

 

Youngjae didn’t even have to look to know there were tons of negative comments on there, but he can’t even bring himself to care as he reads the photo’s caption. If it were any other couple but them, Youngjae would totally gag at how cheesy it is. However this is them. Together and real.

 

**dh_jung:**   _Forever with Yoo♡_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _*Bunhong - Pink (This was Junhong's nickname during Power promotions because it’s close to his real name and his hair was pink)_  
>   
> 
> There will be a short sequal to this in the future, so don't hate me for this open ending~ ;u;  
> Thank you so much for reading ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ
> 
> aff link [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/812642/hope-for-the-best-fluff-romance-daejae-himup-banglo).♡


End file.
